¿Mi sirvienta es mi novia?
by EbSEc
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una entrevista de trabajo traería el amor?... ¡Summary horrible!
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Tainaka Ritsu, tengo 15 años y voy en primero de preparatoria. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años. Vivo con mi padre y mi hermano Satoshi. Somos de mucho, MUCHO dinero puesto que mi padre creo una marca de instrumentos famosa y muy reconocida, Tanaka (no soy muy original pero al Tainaka le saque el I y lo deje en Tanaka). Yo se tocar la batería incluso tengo una banda llamada The hyperactive ritmes. Tenemos un complejo, no tenemos bajista. Buscamos y buscamos pero no encontramos ninguna, solo tenemos a las 4 integrantes:

HIRASAWA YUI: es la guitarrista principal y vocalista de la banda. Es mi mejor amiga ya que compartimos mucho en común, somos como un dúo dinámico.

NAKANO AZUSA: Es la segunda guitarrista y novia de Yui. Es la más responsable del grupo y siempre está dispuesta a ensayar. Ahora va en 4 de secundaria y pronto estará en prepa con nosotras

KOTOBUKI TSUMUGI: Es la tecladista de la banda, es dulce, amable y muy hermosa. Es como la madre de la banda. Su padre gana mucho más dinero que el mío, incluso llega a tener contacto con la realeza de varios países.

Yo soy la "presidenta" de la banda. Proporciono los instrumentos a mis amigas cuando estos se dañan y también toco la batería. Mañana tengo mi primer día de clases en preparatoria llamada Sakuragaoka. Mi gran amiga y sirvienta de la casa, Hanako, renuncio y tendremos que elegir a otra sirvienta. En realidad me da lo mismo quien sea, yo quería a Hanako, era la única que me entendía casi como una segunda madre.

Mi padre no se pudo presentar a la entrevista, por lo que como su hija mayor tuve que ir. Entre a la oficina de mi padre y me senté en su escritorio esperado que llegaran las que solicitaban el trabajo, solo una llego. Tenía el cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos grises y una mirada tímida. Llevaba el uniforme de secundaria, por lo que vi de último año, pero no quería preguntarle sobre eso, solamente lo necesario para así cumplir e irme a descansar, después de todo mañana sería mi primer día de escuela.

RITSU: Buenas tardes, adelante tome asiento -dije mientras me ponía de pie y le indicaba que se sentara-.

¿?: E-Esta B-Bien… buenas tardes–dijo tímidamente y se sentó-.

RITSU: está bien, bueno primero que nada, dime tu nombre

¿?: Me llamo Akiyama Mio –respondió con la mirada en el suelo y se notaba que estaba nerviosa-.

RITSU: no estés nerviosa, eres la única que ha venido por el trabajo, además yo no como a personas -dije para así tratar de relajarla un poco-.

MIO: jajaja –rio por lo bajo y se puso sería- yo quería solicitar este trabajo ya que necesito el dinero… tenga –me entrega una carpeta como una especie de "curricular"

RITSU: ok lo leeré luego, antes que nada dime ¿Qué sabes hacer? Nuestra antigua sirvienta hacía las camas, ordenaba los dormitorios y también mi sala de música.

MIO: se limpiar, cocinar y hacer camas, todo eso está en los papeles que le di –dijo seriamente y con una mirada de ¿cansancio?-.

RITSU: bueno, le diré a mi padre que lo lea, después de todo el será el jefe y además yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… dame tu número de teléfono así mi padre te llamara si desea que trabajes aquí… o también podría llamarte para salir –me acerque a ella de forma seductora y me incliné hacia ella muy cerca de su cara- ¿te parece?

MIO: si por el trabajo si, si es para salir contigo… No… con permiso –me aparto hacia el lado y salió rápidamente, cuando iba saliendo de la oficina le dije algo para que así no se valla tan pronto, después de todo quería ligar con ella-.

RITSU: deja tu numero con el guardia y… te aseguro… que no te podrás resistir a mí –escuche como susurro _¿Qué se cree? _y yo me reí-.

La verdad es que ahora no me parece tan malo el hecho de una nueva sirvienta y mejor si es tan linda como ella… la conquistaría a como dé lugar… después de todo no soy fea ¿cierto?

_**_o_**_

_**Este es el primero capítulo de mi primer fic y espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas, actualizaré lo más pronto posible (tal vez mañana), se que fue corto pero solo quiero saber si mi historia va a seguir por un buen rumbo y gracias por leer… Adiós, se despide EbSec. **_


	2. ¿una bajista?

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y ahora aclarare unas cosas que se me olvido de decir en el cap. anterior XD

1º= ni K-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen

2º: Contiene Yuri y tal vez algo de "amor" entre los personajes

**Negrita: **cuando personajes hace énfasis a algo, al igual que la comillas ("")

_Kursiva: _cuando un personaje susurra algo o piensa

(Paréntesis): aclaraciones que hago dentro del fic

MAYUS: para decir quien está hablando y para cuando algún personaje habla fuerte o grita.

Y por último la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Ritsu ya que digamos que no me llevo bien con los narradores XD. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y bueno sin más que aclarar ¡Lean!

¡RIIIIIING!

¡Maldito despertador! Aplasté con toda mi furia el objeto que todas las mañanas me traía malos augurios. Me levante y mi fui al baño, al terminar mis necesidades me vestí y fui a tomar desayuno con mi padre y Satoshi.

PAPÁ: ¡Buenos días hija! ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Lista para tu primer día de escuela?

RITSU: buenos días papá, y si claro que lo estoy ya no soy una niña pequeña –dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa- Aaaa verdad que tengo un hermano, ¡Buenos días Satoshi!

SATOSHI: buenos días onee-chan me agradarías más si dejaras tu sarcasmo de lado –dijo mirándome como si me estuviera retando… ya sabía lo que quería-.

RITSU: y tú me agradarías más si fueras más alto –dije sonriendo suponiendo que mi victoria estaba asegurada-.

SATOSHI: ¡y tú me agradarías más si fueras más como una chica! –me gano, no sabía que responder así acudí a la violencia y le pegué-.

PAPÁ: ¡Dejen de pelear! Ya es suficiente, todos los días es lo mismo, ahora Ritsu vete a la escuela, toma las llaves de tu moto -(si se preguntan porque tiene moto, en mi fic a los 14 ya eres suficiente mayor para conducir una moto y así haría ver a una Ritsu más rebelde ¿no? XD) la tome y Salí corriendo-.

RITSU: ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós enano! –cerré la puerta tras de mí y me subí a mi moto, hace tiempo que no la usaba-.

Mientras iba camino a la escuela no pude evitar pensar en la chica que fue a la entrevista, iba en secundaria por lo que era muy joven para un trabajo y más si es de sirvienta, un trabajo de maid habría sido lo correcto. Al llegar a la preparatoria todas las chicas se me quedaron viendo, yo no le di importancia y estacione mi moto en el lugar correspondiente. Al entrar pude divisar a mis amigas que estaban juntas conversando y riendo, no pude evitar acercarme para saludarlas.

RITSU: ¡Ohayio Minna! ¿Cómo están?

MUGI/YUI: ¡Richan! –dijeron mientras me abrazaban, puesto que en las vacaciones no nos vimos ni para ensayar-.

RITSU: ya suéltenme que no me dejan respirar

MUGI/YUI: lo siento

RITSU: ¡y dejen de hablar al unísono! –dije exasperada, después de todo me desperté muy temprano-.

MUGI/YUI: ¡Hai! –solo gruñí y al rato después nos pusimos a reír-.

YUI: o cierto, se me olvidaba comentarles que Azu-Nyan el otro año entrara en esta preparatoria ¿no es genial? Así no la dejare sola nunca

RITSU: es genial pero… pobre de Azusa tendrá que soportarte todo el día –la mire de reojo y la vi un poco enojada… enojada a su manera-.

YUI: claro que no Richan… ella me ama y por eso me aguanta todo

RITSU: ¿cómo estas segura de eso? Y ¿si te está engañando? -me encantaba ver las reacciones de la gente y hacer enojar a las personas… si es que Yui era una-.

YUI: ¡Claro que no! Nunca me dejaría por otra –le iba a contestar pero el timbre sonó y aún no sabía que salón nos iba a tocar-.

MUGI: ¡Chicas tenemos que ver nuestro salón! –Nos tomó de las manos y nos llevó hasta el tablero donde estaban los salones-.

Nos tocó el 1-2, lo bueno fue que quedamos juntas. Pero al ver detenidamente el cartel, la primera en la lista era Akiyama Mio… ¡la de la entrevista!, que sorpresa. Me quede viendo como una boba aquel papel hasta que mi querida Mugi me saco de mi transe.

MUGI: ¡Richan! Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde

RITSU: ¡Hai! –Salí corriendo a más no poder, algo en mi interior me hizo querer verla-.

Al entrar al salón estaban todas mis nuevas compañeras, incluyendo Mio. No titubee ningún segundo y me senté al lado de ella, lo que me llamo la atención fue… que andaba con el uniforme de secundaria.

RITSU: Ohayio Akiyama-san –dije mientras me sentaba a su lado-.

MIO: Ohayio Gosaimazu… Tainaka-san –dijo sin mirarme, solo miraba al frente-.

RITSU: y ¿vas a trabajar en mi casa?

MIO: si, tu padre ayer me llamo y me dijo que hoy comenzaba a trabajar

RITSU: ¡Sugoi! Oye te tengo una pregunta… ¿por qué llevas el uniforme de secundaria?

MIO: bueno… etto… yo –no sé porque no me lo quería decir ¿vergüenza? ¿De qué?-.

Guarde silencio y me dedique a esperar a la profesora. No tardo mucho y entro al salón nuestra profesora a cargo del curso. No le tome atención en lo absoluto en su discurso, incluso ya estaba que me quedaba dormida pero no podía, no estando sentada al frente de ella. Fuimos al acto de bienvenida y nuevamente casi me duermo, cortesía del director y sus palabras que te dejan somnolienta. Al salir del auditorio, salí corriendo tras Mio, quería mi respuesta, solo le di tiempo para pensarla. Apenas la encontré le hable… más bien grite.

RITSU: ¡AKIYAMA SAN! ¡ESPERA! –Ella se detuvo y me miro con cara de interrogante-.

MIO: ¿necesitas algo? –dijo con los brazos cruzados como si me estuviera punto de regañar.

RITSU: quiero mi respuesta

MIO: ¿qué respuesta? –se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, yo como perro faldero fui tras ella-.

RITSU: ¿por qué llevas el uniforme de una secundaria?

MIO: a eso… no te interesa…. Ahora déjame tranquila Tainaka-san –se fue caminando lo más rápido posible y me quedo nuevamente parada como una tarada… parece que ya soy una-.

Me fui caminando lentamente, no sé qué será pero siento como si todo este tiempo algo me hubiera estado faltando, algo que ella tiene. El resto de clases conversaba con las chicas en mi puesto y nos reíamos, yo solo miraba de reojo a Mio, que en cada receso leía un libro. En la hora de almuerzo, quise verla y la seguí hasta donde ella fue, la azotea. La deje un momento solo y después entre yo

RITSU: ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? –dije tranquilamente pero ella se asustó-.

MIO: ¡KYAAAA! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota!

RITSU: ¿eh? ¿Hacer qué? –no sabía que había hecho pero me divierte saber que es asustadiza-.

MIO: pues llegar así de repente, me asuste

RITSU: jeje gomen…etto… ¿puedo almorzar junto contigo?

MIO: está bien pero no molestes mucho

RITSU: ¡ok! –me senté junto a ella y me dispuse a comer. Ella tenía unos 3 onigiris mientras que yo tenía un bento, note que era muy poca comida por lo que le ofrecí de la mía- ¿quieres un poco? –Dije mientras apuntaba a mi almuerzo-.

MIO: no gracias –la ignore y le puse el tenedor con un pedazo de carne cerca de la boca, solo faltaba que la abriera-.

RITSU: ten, abre

MIO: gracias pero no

RITSU: vamos no seas terca solo día AA –de tanto insistir ella obedeció y comió de mi comida-.

MIO: esta rico ¿Quién te lo hizo?

RITSU: el chef de mi casa

MIO: mmm ya veo –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- ten, toma uno –dijo dándome un onigiri-.

RITSU: no puedo, tienes muy poca comida, solo te quedaría uno más

MIO: solo tómalo, me haces sentir mal por comerte algo tuyo –estaba a punto de obedecerle y en eso llega Mugi… ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?

MUGI: Richan, Satoshi-kun te busca está en recepción.

RITSU: ¿Qué quedra es mocoso ahora? –Murmure, y me levante del suelo- más tarde hablamos Akiyama-san

MIO: está bien Tainaka-san

RITSU: solo dime Ritsu ¡Nos vemos! –salí corriendo de la azotea mientras que Mugi se quedó con Mio-.

En realidad no sabía para que me quería Satoshi, aunque si era para alardear que él salía más temprano que yo, le pegaría. Al llegar a recepción, veo que lleva un almuerzo extra en la mano… al parecer se me quedaron mis sándwiches.

SATOSHI: Onee-chan ¡ven!

RITSU: ¿Qué ocurre Satoshi?

SATOSHI: se te olvido tu merienda en la casa y te lo quería traer personalmente

RITSU: ¡gracias Satoshi! Te debo una –dije mientras le revolvía el cabello-.

SATOSHI: o cierto, papá dijo que en la tarde llegaría la nueva sirvienta a la casa y que no le dieras muchos problemas, ya que él se iba a Inglaterra por trabajo… ¡espero que no te la violes! –esto último lo grito dejándome roja de vergüenza puesto que alumnas y profesores pasaban por allí, incluyendo la cabeza hueca de Yui-.

RITSU: ¡SATOSHIIIIII! –grite con todas mis fuerzas y en eso llega Yui con un brillo en los ojos…especial-.

YUI: violar ¿qué es eso?

RITSU: etto…eso es… -no sabía que responder, era como que un niño te pregunte como nacen los bebes, muy difícil- es…

¡RIIIIING!

¡Gracias campana!, me fui corriendo al salón y al entrar observe a Mio hablando con Mugi y cuando me acerque a ellas Mio por algún motivo se sonrojo, no le di importancia y me senté en mi lugar

RITSU: Ne Mugi ¿cuándo vamos a ensayar?

MUGI: no sé Richan, nos habíamos olvidado de eso –dijo pensando tal vez algún día que podamos ensayar-.

RITSU: es qué tengo un poco de miedo por Azusa, ¿te acuerdas cuando estalló porque nunca ensayábamos? –dije con cara de horror recordando lo que paso, pero más aterrador fue que en ese instante llego Yui-.

YUI: ¡¿ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI AZU-NYAN?!

RITSU: ¡WUAAAA! Aaaa era solo Yui

YUI: ¿Qué estaban hablando de mi Azu-Nyan? ¿La estaban calumniando?

RITSU: no solo estábamos recordando cuando se enojó demasiado… oye Yui que rara pareja haces con Azusa

YUI: ¿por qué? Muchos dicen que somos la pareja perfecta

RITSU: es que tú eres la yandere y Azusa la tsundere ¿no es raro? –Vi como observaba con cara de interrogante y me comencé a balancear en la silla-.

YUI: ¿yandere? ¿Tsundere? ¿Qué es eso? –Dice con inocencia, pero la pregunta fue tan estúpida viniendo de ella que miraba anime 24/7 y no sabía de esos términos, me caí de la silla y todas se giraron a verme-.

MUGI: ¡Richan! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie-.

RITSU: gracias Mugi… ¡YUI!

YUI: ¿sí?

RITSU: ¡¿cómo no sabes eso?! Eres la que más mira animes y ¡¿no sabes eso?!

YUI: es que lo he escuchado pero se me olvidan los términos jeje –dijo con una mano en la nuca, la iba a golpear pero llega la profesora… salvando a Yui-.

PROFESORA: buenas tardes, disculpen por la demora

ALUMNAS: buenas tardes

PROFESORA: bueno de primero es un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Yamanaka Sawako y seré su profesora de música -dijo con una cálida sonrisa como las de Mugi e hizo una reverencia-.

Las clases pasaron sin inconvenientes, salvo de lo aburrida que era, ya me sabía todo. Había tomado clases particulares de música, lo único que me mantenía divertida era ver a Mio con una cara concentración. Era hermosa, no había duda en aquello, pero aún me llamaba la atención lo de su uniforme o lo de porque traía muy poca comida si hasta las personas con menos dinero llevaban aunque sea un ramen instantáneo.

Al finalizar la última clase, que fue japonés, me dirigí a mi Moto pero me acordé que Mio tenía que ir de igual forma a mi casa así que la invite a que se vaya conmigo.

RITSU: Ne Akiyama-san ¿vámonos juntas?

MIO: dime Mio, y ok solo déjame guardar mis cosas –la espere por unos minutos y nos fuimos-.

Cuando llegue hasta mi Moto, Mio quedo mirando con cara de terror y luego me miro a mí como pensando que era mía, solo asentí.

MIO: no… no puedo…me… me da miedo

RITSU: o vamos nos es para tanto, tengo 2 cascos así que no habrá problema, no iré muy rápido

MIO: ¿lo prometes?

RITSU: promesa –ella solo asintió temerosa y se sentó en la parte de atrás, luego me senté yo- afírmate de mi espalda ¿sí? –Ella asintió y arranque para ir a mi casa-.

Cada vez que aceleraba un poco se aferraba más a mi espalda, a lo cual yo me sonrojaba, y seguía andando, menos mal que llevaba casco y ella iba detrás o sino me vería con la cara toda roja. Al llegar mi hogar, la hice pasar y le presente al demás personal

RITSU: bueno, quiero que reciban a ella de la mejor forma ya que hoy será una nueva trabajadora de este lugar, Akiyama Mio. Estará encargada del piso del que se ocupaba Hanako. Espero que le enseñen como se trabaja aquí y le den un buen ejemplo ¿entendido?, –A veces podía llegar a ser sería, solo cuando se ameritaba serlo-.

EMPLEADOS: ¡si señorita Tainaka!

RITSU: ¡ok! Vuelvan a trabajar –dije mientras llevaba a Mio a dar un recorrido por la casa- bueno Mio te mostrare la casa-.

MIO: está bien –dijo mientras miraba la casa con asombro, después de todo la casa no era pequeña-.

Mi casa tenía tres pisos. El 1ero era donde se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, el living y el baño, además de algunos cuartos para los invitados y trabajadores de mi casa. En el 2do piso estaba un salón donde estaban todos nuestros videojuegos y unas cuantas figuras de acción junto con animes y mangas, en otro salón estaban los cuadros de pinturas que hacia mi mamá y fotos colgadas en las paredes, un baño nuevamente y finalmente, una sala de música. Por último el 3er piso, allí estaba el cuarto de Satoshi, el de mi papá y su oficina, además de mi cuarto. Todo eso le mostré a Mio que no dejaba su cara de asombro.

No sé porque nació en mí un deseo de demostrarle que era buena en algo, tocando batería. La lleve de nuevo hacia la sala de música, donde tenía una guitarra y un bajo en atriles. A penas abrí el cuarto Mio se fue corriendo hacia el bajo. Se puso a tocar y a pesar de que no se escuchaba mucho, tocaba hermoso, hermoso para mis oídos y hermoso para las chicas de la banda, que se sentirían felices de que ahora tengamos una bajista… solo hay que preguntarle ¿aceptara?

**Traté de hacer más largo este capítulo pero aún estoy indecisa en algunos puntos de la historia, pero aun así les prometo que el siguiente será más largo, y tendrá más que ver con Azusa que hasta ahora solo la he nombrado y también comenzara más el Mitsu. **

**Espero sus comentarios y agradecer a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. El siguiente capítulo tal vez lo suba mañana y además tratare de seguir actualizando todos los días. Espero que este fic no pase más de lo capítulos. **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios positivos y hasta la próxima! ¡Sayonara!**


	3. un beso tal vez erroneo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. anterior y bueno ahora solo aclarare 2 1er punto: ni K-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**2do punto: Hay Yuri y tal vez más adelante se pongan más "cariñosos" los personajes… ustedes ya entienden XD pero nada tan explícito.**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡disfruten!**

_0_

No sabía qué hacer, solo me quede de pie escuchando lo poco que se oía, aunque llevaba como media hora tocando, cuando acabo lo único que pude hacer fue aplaudir, ella se sonrojo y dejo el bajo abruptamente en su lugar

MIO: ¡lo… lo siento! No fue mi intención –dijo mientras agachaba su torso-.

RITSU: no te preocupes no pasa nada… etto te tengo un pregunta que hacer

MIO: di-diga –aún seguía nerviosa… era tan vergonzosa-.

RITSU: ¿quieres estar en mi banda?

MIO: ¿una banda? ¿Tienes una banda?

RITSU: pues sí, se llama the hyperactive ritmes y toco la batería… justamente nos hace falta una bajista ¿te parece? –Me acerque más a ella y la mire fijamente esperando un si como respuesta-.

MIO: no… no sé es que no tengo un bajo y hace tiempo que no tocaba uno –dijo tímidamente, yo le tome de las manos-.

RITSU: no te preocupes por eso, si quieres déjate ese bajo para ti ¿sí? Mi padre es el fundador de una empresa famosa de instrumentos, no te preocupes es tuyo

MIO: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Arigatou Gosaimazu! –me abrazo fuertemente pero por alguna extraña razón sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago-.

RITSU: etto… ya puedes soltarme, _aunque si quieres seguir así no me importaría _–le susurré en el oído y ella se separó de mí rápidamente-.

MIO: lo siento –no me dirigió la mirada y se fue hacía la salida- ahora si me disculpa iré a trabajar –deje que saliera y me quede allí como una boba hasta que finalmente me fui a sentar para tocar batería un rato-.

Después de una hora tocando varias canciones en batería me fui a mi cuarto, en donde Mio ya estaba limpiando, se veía genial con el uniforme de trabajo. Personalmente yo dije que todas las sirvientas de la casa tenían que usar un uniforme tipo maid y a Mio le quedaba súper bien. Me acerque por detrás y le susurre al oído pero claro, se asusto

RITSU: _te vez hermosa con ese uniforme_

MIO: ¡KYAAAA! –como estaba detrás de ella me pego un codazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que callera al suelo del dolor-.

RITSU: ¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA! ¡AGGG! - vi como sus ojos quedaron como plato al verme en suelo. Me ayudo a levantarme, aun me dolía mucho- ¡¿así tratas a todos tus jefes!?

MIO: Yo… lo siento… perdóneme… no fue mi –se puso a llorar, tal vez le grite mucho- no fue mi intención

RITSU: etto… -me tome el estómago con mis 2 manos y hable- discúlpame a mí no debí gritarte así, ya estoy bien… iré a dar una vuelta… cuando vuelva espero que este todo limpio- salí de mi cuarto sin si quiera mirarla, me había enojado-.

Salí a dar una vuelta caminando, odiaba cuando alguien lloraba enfrente de mí. Soy tan mala consolando que ni siquiera me gusta ver llorar a personas, ya había visto llorar mucho a mi padre cuando mi mamá murió, no quiero ver a más personas llorando. Camine como media hora hasta llegar a un parque, me senté en un columpio y me relaje. El parque me encantaba, ya que siempre estaba desolado.

Al cabo de una hora, ya eran las 19:00 pm. Me levante y me fui caminando hasta mi casa. Al entrar vi a Satoshi que estaba mirando televisión con un amigo mientras Mio ayudaba a los demás empleados. Subí sin si quiera saludar a la gente y me encerré en mi cuarto. Por algún motivo no podía odiar a Mio cuando no hizo nada. Siempre tuve novias antes de Mio pero nunca me sentía así como cuando estoy con ella o no estoy. Cada vez que no está siento que me falta el aire y cuando esta me devuelve la vida… ¿desde cuándo soy tan cursi?...

De tanto pensar me quede dormida, aun estando con uniforme, lo bueno era que en la mañana solo tendría que tomar desayuno e irme a la escuela.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

¡RIIIING!

Aplaste nuevamente el despertador con fuerza para que se callara. Me levante de la cama y me fui a lavar la cara y los dientes para luego bajar a tomar desayuno, solo estaba Satoshi, puesto que mi padre aún seguía en Inglaterra.

RITSU: buenos días Satoshi ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela hoy?

SATOSHI: buenos días Onee-chan y no gracias, me llevaran en la limosina – senté en la mesa junto con él y nos sometimos en un silencio hasta que el hablo- papá dijo que iba a traer más videojuegos para ambos… dijo que le hicieras una lista de cuales querías

RITSU: ¡Sugoi! Bien gracias por avisar Satoshi, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo antes –no deje que despidiera y salí corriendo a mi moto-.

Cuando iba viajando al colegio, me topé con Mio que iba caminando de lo más campante y se ocurrió pasarla a buscar para que me acompañe a el lugar que quería ir.

RITSU: -me acerque a la vereda donde ella caminaba y estacione la moto- ¡Mio espera! –Paro de golpe y la alcancé-.

MIO: ohayio Tainaka-san

RITSU: buenos días… disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer ahora lo quiero compensar ¿te parece? Vamos –la tome del brazo y la "arrastre" hasta mi transporte.

No dijo nada solo se subió pero esta vez ya no se aferraba tanto como el primer día eso me decepciono… ¡no es como si quisiera que me abrazara fuerte!, cambiando de tema, la lleve hasta una tienda de música para comprarle un amplificador, una funda y de maces accesorios para su bajo que le di, después de todo esa tienda de música era la del papá de Mugi.

MIO: ¿por qué m trajiste hasta aquí? No tengo dinero para nada de lo que hay acá

RITSU: pues yo sí, ven –la tome de la mano y la lleve donde estaban los bajos, parecía una niña en una tienda de dulces-.

Probamos un sinfín de amplificadores y le termine comprando casi de todo, incluyendo otro bajo. Al salir de la tienda fuimos a comer helados y relajarnos un poco, ella rompió el silencio

MIO: gracias por todo Tainaka-san de veras, no sé cómo te pagare todo lo que ha hecho por mí –la tome de las manos y ambas no sonrojamos-.

RITSU: cuéntame más de ti, con eso me pagarías…a y que me digas Ritsu –titubeo un rato si decirme o no pero al final lo hizo-.

MIO: bueno, tengo 15 años, mi padre nos abandonó a mi mami y a mí… digo mamá –nos reímos y ella continuo- nunca tuve amigas puesto que era muy tímida y no me atrevía a hablar con nadie. Hace poco menos de 1 mes mi madre se quedó sin trabajo y la quise ayudar, trabajando por mi cuenta. Busqué trabajos pero ninguno se acomodaba a mis horarios y al final encontré uno, de sirvienta. Eso te puedo contar hasta ahora

RITSU: Mmmm ya veo… ¿terminaste tu helado?

MIO: si –me puse de pie y le tendí la mano-.

RITSU: vamos, te tengo otro regalo –tomo y mano y la lleve a una tienda de vestuario-.

Al entrar me fui a la sección de uniformes y le compre el uniforme de la escuela de cada grado, para que así no le faltara la ropa hasta graduarse. Ella solo me miraba y me dejaba que la consintiera, pero después me detuvo.

MIO: no quiero que compres mi uniforme –dijo seriamente-.

RITSU: ¿por qué? Déjame darme este gusto –estaba a punto de pagar pero ella hablo-.

MIO: ¡no quiero sentirme ayudada! Me siento mal… me siento como si no fuera capaz de valerme por mi misma

RITSU: no te preocupes porque si sabes valerte por ti misma, solo deja que una joven caprichosa te ayude, sino me dejas hare un escándalo frente a toda la gente –ella solo rio y asintió y yo le compre la ropa, luego le hable a la de la tienda- ¿me puede decir cuánto dinero me queda en la tarjeta?

VENDEDORA: si le quedan… 1$ (1 dólar XD)

RITSU: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! Pero si hace como 1 hora tenía como 5000$ -solo di las gracias y me fui-.

Salí del lugar junto con Mio y ella me detuvo con su mano y me hablo

MIO: disculpa por hacerte gastar el dinero, te lo devolveré –yo negué con la cabeza-.

RITSU: no te preocupes, tengo más dinero solo que mi padre redujo mi mesada eso es todo –me rasque la nuca nerviosamente, después de todo eso tendría que haber sido para todo un mes-.

Nos subimos a mi moto y la lleve a su casa, después de todo ya no quería volver a la escuela, ni ella ni yo. Al llegar pude ver que era solo como una especie de carpa, lo cual me dio mucha pena y le pedí poder entrar a su casa.

RITSU: oye ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? Por favor

MIO: después de todo lo que has hecho por mí no me negaría pero no es tan acogedor como tu casa

RITSU: no importa mientras este contigo –dije sin pensar, me pasaba a menudo- etto… en-entremos ¿sí?

MIO: ha-hai pasa -abrió la "puerta" y me hizo pasar-.

No estaba tan mal la "casa" después de todo, aunque algo en mi me hizo querer ayudarla. Me conducía hasta su habitación y de pronto siento una voz que dice su nombre, me doy vuelta y era igual a Mio solo que con un par de arrugas en el rostro pero no muchas, de seguro era su mamá.

MAMÁ MIO: ¿Mio? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? –Dijo en forma de reproche, eso me hizo recordar a mi madre-.

MIO: yo… etto –tenía la mirada en el suelo y yo conteste por ella

RITSU: lo siento, digamos que yo obligue a Mio para que acompañara a hacer unas compras jeje

MAMÁ MIO: o ya veo… ¿Quién eres?

RITSU: disculpe por mi falta de respeto, soy Tainaka Ritsu… la hija del jefe de Mio y su amiga

MAMÁ MIO: ¿la hija? ¿Amiga? ¡Pero debiste decirlo antes! Pues en ese caso bienvenida a nuestro hogar

RITSU: jeje gracias Sra. Akiyama –dije con la mano en la nuca y vi de soslayo a Mio que estaba roja ¿por qué? Esa pregunta me era frecuente-.

Después de eso Mio me llevo a su cuarto, donde había un futon en el suelo y unas cajas con sus prendas de vestir.

MIO: siéntate donde quieras

RITSU: ok –me acosté en el futon de Mio, hace tiempo que no me acostaba en uno-.

MIO: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

RITSU: claro –dije con ambas manos en la nuca-.

MIO: ¿por qué eres tan humilde y me ayudas siempre?

RITSU: digamos que yo antes no era millonaria, era de una familia clase media y además te ayudo porque eso hacen las amigas

MIO: ¿amigas? ¿Enserio eres mi amiga? –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos especial-.

RITSU: cla-claro ¿por qué no?...etto no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero te quiero ayudar a que tengas una casa mejor –ya veía que me iba a regañar, pero nunca lo hizo-.

MIO: ¿no crees que sería que abuso mucho de ti?

RITSU: No, yo sé que tu no abusas de mi dinero, por eso déjame ayudarte, tengo una cabaña que está en el centro y que te la puedo prestar hasta que tengas tu propia casa, después de todo quieres valerte por ti misma ¿no?

MIO: ¡¿enserio?! –No aguanto las lágrimas y me abrazo- ¡Gracias! De veras no sabes cuánto te estimo

RITSU: ¿me estimas? ¿No me quieres? –Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo-.

MIO: s-si te… te quiero R-Ritsu –dijo sonrojada se veía tan… ¡Moe-Moe Kyun!

RITSU: jeje yo igual Mio y me alegro que me digas por mi nombre, ¿te pido un favor?

MIO: lo que quieras

RITSU: cuando veas a Satoshi dile "hola enano" ¿sí?

MIO: ¿no crees que me echaran?

RITSU: no, yo me encargare que no suceda… ahora probemos tu amplifi… -en eso suena mi teléfono, era Mugi- ¿Moshi- Moshi?

_**MUGI: ¿Richan? Hola, oye ¿podemos ir a ensayar a tu casa ahora? **_

RITSU: ¿ya salieron de la escuela?

_**MUGI: si, ahora vamos a tu casa**_

RITSU: ok, a y les tengo una sorpresa… solo vayan adiós –colgué y le hable a Mio- vamos a mi casa a ensayar

MIO: ok, déjame decirle a mi mamá –le informo a su mamá que se iba a mi casa y le dio permiso puesto que después tenía que trabajar de igual forma en mi hogar-.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, subí hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme y le dije a Mio que esperara en el salón de música. No me demore ni 5 minutos y ya estaba lista. Baje y allí estaba Mio, tocando su bajo y paro cuando llegue.

RITSU: debiste seguir, sonaba hermoso

MIO: etto… gracias –se avergonzó y dejo su bajo en el atril- ¿Cuándo llegan las demás personas?

RITSU: ya deben estar por llegar –y dando crédito a mis palabras Yui abrió la puerta de golpe-.

YUI: ¡RICHAN! ¡Comamos pastel!

AZUSA: Yui-senpai no sea irrespetuosa

YUI: gomen Azu-Nyan –pone la mano en la nuca y me mira- hola Richan ahora… ¡¿podemos comer pastel?!

RITSU: claro que no Yui, primero ensayaremos –dije mirando a Azusa, así después me dejaría comer tranquila-.

AZUSA: así se habla Ritsu-senpai… usted debería estar igual de motivada

YUI: ¡Azu-Nyan! Si me dieras más besos podría ensayar más –Azusa no respondió, solo le pego en la cabeza a Yui y se puso roja-.

MUGI: jajaja ne Ritsu ¿Qué hace Mio aquí? –Dijo con una sonrisa característica de ella- ¿nos viene a ver?

RITSU: no, ella –la tomo de los hombros- es la sorpresa… va a ser la bajista que tanto queríamos

YUI/MUGI/AZUSA: Aaaa… ¡¿QUÉ?!

RITSU: lo que escucharon, ella toca el bajo

AZUSA: ¡pero qué grata sorpresa! –le da la mano a Mio para saludarla cortésmente- me llamo Nakano Azusa, pero dime Azusa

MIO: hola, es un placer yo soy Akiyama Mio –se dan la mano y observo como se parecen un poco, solo un poco…-´

YUI: jeje bueno Mio tú ya nos conoces a Mugi y a mí ¿cierto Richan?

RITSU: ¡Claro Yui! Vamos en la misma clase

AZUSA: o se podrán ver todos los días, así también creo que se podrán coordinar para ensayar más ¿cierto Ritsu-senpai? –Me lanzo una mirada asesina, yo solo asentí- muy bien, ensayemos

Me senté en la batería y comenzamos a ensayar, solo quería que Mio nos mirara y tratara de hacer algo con el bajo, para mi sorpresa, sin saber las canciones las toco excelente, se nota que tiene oído musical. Al terminar, comimos paste lo cual hizo muy feliz a Yui y a mí, al menos Azusa no se chillo. Cuando se fueron de la casa, Mio se puso el uniforme de trabajo y comenzó a limpiar, en realidad me daba pena que siendo mi amiga tuviera que trabajar para mí.

Al final de su turno la invite a tomar té junto conmigo y la hice sentar en la mesa.

RITSU: ne Mio, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

MIO: siempre me haces preguntas, siéntete libre de preguntar… Rit-Ritsu

RITSU: ¿has tenido novio o novia? –pregunte como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella se sonrojo demasiado-.

MIO: nu-nunca ¿t-tú?

RITSU: bueno si, muchas pero no sé si verdaderamente las amaba o solo era deseo… no sé –me quede pensando un rato y ella habló-.

MIO: ya veo… entonces ¿ya diste tu primer beso?

RITSU: ¡Claro! Jeje y ¿tu?

MIO: no… aún no –bajo la mirada y tomó un sorbo de té-.

RITSU: no te preocupes, ya encontraras la persona indicada –puse mi mano en su hombro, algo me decía que yo quería ser esa persona-.

MIO: bueno, me voy… nos vemos –salió corriendo pero la alcancé en la puerta-.

RITSU: ¡MIO! No te despediste adecuadamente

MIO: ¿a n…no?

RITSU: nop… tienes que darme un beso en la mejilla

MIO: -no hablo y solo me beso en la mejilla, fue rápido pero muy cálido- ¡A-Adiós! –Ahora si deje que se fuera y quede tocándome la mejilla, repitiendo mil veces su nombre en mi mente-.

Iba caminando en estado zombie hasta mi cuarto, hasta que apareció Satoshi con los ojos rojos de hinchado, lo más probable es que haya estado toda la tarde jugando

SATOSHI: onee-Chan terminé el juego god of war ascension

RITSU: si, si Como no ahora déjame ir a mi cuarto –subí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto, habían pasado muchas cosas hoy y aun no pensaba en los videojuegos que quería todavía tenía una larga noche …

EN LA MAÑANA

Hoy me desperté más temprano y me fui antes a la escuela. Mi padre aún no había llegado de Inglaterra y Satoshi se fue con un amigo y se quedaría con el toda la semana, teoría me quedaré sola. Tomé desayuno y luego me fui a la escuela caminando, ya que mi moto no encendía. Estábamos en otoño, por lo que había un poco de frío y yo salí como si anduviera de verano. Como todas las mañanas, vi a Mio que andaba en la calle y corría hasta alcanzarla.

RITSU: ¡MIO! ¡ESPERA! –la detuve con la mano, la di vuelta y mi miró, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchado, seguramente estuvo llorando- ¿Qué te sucedió?

MIO: mi mamá… ¡MI mamá está en el hospital! –se puso a llorar, yo no sabía si dejarla llorar e irme, como ya les conté no soy muy buena en esto, pero por instinto la abrase y me quede en silencio, dejando que llorara-.

Desahogo todas sus penas mientras yo la acurrucaba en mi pecho (no senos eh XD) yo igual derrame una lágrima, en el fondo, me recordaba al dolor que sentí cuando mi madre murió. Cuando se calmó un poco me hablo

MIO: lo siento, manche tu uniforme con mis lágrimas

RITSU: no te disculpes, al menos sirvo de pañuelo para mi Mio-chuan –le limpie las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos grises y la mire fijamente

MIO: gracias Ritsu, no sabes cuánto te quiero… te considero mi mejor amiga

RITSU: pues yo te quiero considerar más que una amiga –la tomé de las manos y la jalé hacia mis labios, nos besamos. Fue un beso largo, donde pude sentir su sabor, era dulce y sus labios eran muy cálidos. Profundice el beso, viendo que me correspondía, poniendo mis manos en su cintura y ella se colgó en mi cuello. Luego del beso ella se separó Rápidamente de mí y salió corriendo-.

Como soy tan imbécil me quedé de pie mirando como corría, solo pude tocarme mis labios y pensar de dónde había sacado tantas fuerzas para hacer eso. Cuando llegue al colegio, fue tarde, ya había pasado la primera hora y solo quería que terminaran pronto las clases. En ningún momento vi a Mio, al salir del colegio me acorde donde tal vez podría estar, en la azotea.

Subí corriendo a más no poder, pero al llegar me lleve una sorpresa, nuevamente estaba llorando pero ahora tal vez sea porque la bese, porque fui yo la que le robo su primer beso y quizás no la persona que ella realmente amaba, ahora mismo me odio…

_o_

_**Bueno este cap. Lo hice un poco más extenso y puse más Mitsu incluso un beso. No soy buena para entrar en detalles como los besos y esas cosas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen comentarios y críticas o sugerencias para mi fic, actualizare lo más pronto posible y gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir**_

_**Gracias y ¡Sayonara! **_


	4. cosas que suceden

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo la actualización del fic, y bueno aclararé 2 cosas**

**1: K-ON ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**2: Contiene Yuri y más adelante tal vez algo de "amor" entre los personajes**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡lean y disfruten!**

RITSU: _Mio_ –susurré y fui corriendo a abrazar a Mio- lo siento

MIO: ¡suéltame! Por favor vete –dijo llorando más fuerte y resistiéndose a mí abrazo-.

RITSU: ¡no puedo Mio! Yo… yo te amo no puedo dejarte así como así –mis ojos se cristalizaron y ella me empujo-.

MIO: ¡te dije que me sueltes!... ¡Vete! –enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas para seguir llorando-.

RITSU: ¡te dije que no lo hare! –le tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi corazón- dime ¿tu corazón late así cuando estás conmigo? ¿Cuándo te abrazo?... ¿latió así cuando te bese? –la mire a los ojos y ella saco su mano de mi corazón y me pego una cachetada.

MIO: no digas esas cosas… yo… nunca sentiría algo así por ti… eres mi amiga –esas palabras me destrozaron y me quede de pie en la puerta dándole las espalda-.

RITSU: comprendo… entonces, adiós no llegues tarde al trabajo –cerré la puerta de la azotea y me senté tras esta-.

Sentía como Mio lloraba más y más fuerte y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me levante y me fui caminando lento… muy lento hacia mi casa, mientras caminaba varias lágrimas corrían por mis ojos y culminaban en mi mentón. Veía como parejas en las calles se abrazaban y besaban sin miedo a nada y sin restricciones, solo amor.

Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi cuarto y me acosté para así dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, solo cuando mi madre murió llore de igual manera. Ahora sentía un vacío enorme en mi corazón, sentía que se me iba a romper en cualquier momento. Tenía dinero, tenía muchas cosas pero me faltaba amor. Satoshi nunca pasaba conmigo, solo para jugar videojuegos o para molestarme. Mi padre siempre viajaba por lo que casi no le veía y entonces llegó ella… Mio. Fue como un ángel para mí, podía verla todo el día desde la mañana hasta la noche.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida y entonces tocan la puerta, era Mio.

MIO: ¿puedo pasar? Tengo que ordenar su cuarto –me seque unas cuantas lágrimas y salí de mi habitación sin decir nada-.

Me fui a tocar batería, toque tan fuerte que rompí la caja y el tom 1, luego quebré mis baquetas. Pensaba que si tal vez no la hubiera besado ahora estaríamos conversando mientras trabaja, podríamos estar tocando juntas, como una banda sin problemas…. Ahora todo se había esfumado.

Cuando termino de hacer Mio su trabajo aún tenía que quedarse 1 hora trabajando, y así cumplir su horario, pero la peor forma de la que quiso hacerlo fue hablar conmigo.

MIO: Rit-Ritsu ¿puedo hablar contigo?

RITSU:- solo asentí y la mire-

MIO: yo te quiero pedir perdón por cómo te trate, te trate como si me dieras asco cuando no es así… lo siento –agacho el torso en forma de disculpa-.

RITSU: no te disculpes por algo que sentías, sé que ahora sientes asco por mí… porque te bese y me arrepiento de haberte besado –una lágrima corrió por mis ojos ya que yo si había querido besarla-.

MIO: ¡se equivoca! Yo… yo la amo pero… -¿me amaba?... lamentablemente había un pero-.

RITSU: ¿pero? ¿Qué pero? –la mire fijamente y ella se puso a llorar-.

MIO: mi madre está en el hospital justo por eso… le dije a mi mamá que te amaba y bueno… ella le dio un pre-infarto

RITSU: ¿en qué hospital está? –dije mientras tomaba una chaqueta y la llave de mi moto, que ya debería estar arreglada, para salir-.

MIO: está en hospital municipal –no dije más y salí corriendo, cambiaria a su mamá al mejor hospital de todos, el de Mugi-.

Pedí permiso para que trasladaran a su mamá al otro hospital, exitosamente lo hicieron, y llego aun inconsciente a el recinto de Mugi. Cómo ya me conocían le dieron habitación de inmediato, mientras hacía un cheque a nombre de mi padre, después ya me lo descontaría de mi mesada.

Llamé a Mio para avisarle donde estaba y llego de inmediato, aunque apenas llego me golpeo en la cabeza

RITSU: muooo Mio ¿por qué lo hiciste?

MIO: ¡eso debí preguntártelo yo! ¿Por qué cambiaste a mi mamá de hospital si solo tú puedes pagarlo?

RITSU: porque… porque te amo, Mio. –le dije mientras la iba a besar pero ella me detuvo-.

MIO: no podemos estar juntas mi madre…

RITSU: ya se pero podemos convencer a tu mamá de todo esto –la tome de las manos pero ella se soltó-.

MIO: ¡no entiendes que no puedo! No quiero volver a enamorarme

RITSU: ¿por qué? Dime

MIO: déjame… ¡déjame tranquila! Eres insoportable ¿podrías dejarme en paz un día? –esas palabras me dolieron, le di la espalda y cuando iba a salir del lugar le hable-,

RITSU: entiendo, te dejare tranquila, no te hablaré más. Lo de la banda seguiremos ensayando pero no te hablare y ya no trabajaras en mi piso, solo harás otras cosas con el mismo sueldo… adiós.

Me subí en el ascensor hasta el subterráneo que era el l dónde estaba estacionada mi moto, y me arranque a toda potencia. A penas llegue a mi casa me tiré en la cama y me dormí, ya no tenía por qué llorar, todo lo había llorado hace un rato.

2 MESES DESPUÉS

Salí de la escuela, ya no soportaba más estar dentro viendo a Mio todos los días. Seguíamos con la banda pero eran solo ensayos ya planeados y de un horario establecido, claro con Azusa, Yui y Mugi seguíamos siendo amigas, solo que ya no tenía tanta energía si quiera para comer.

Estaba demacrada, más aun cuando mi padre murió en el avión de regreso, no lloré, tenía que ser fuerte por mí hermano y por mí. Cada vez estaba más delgada, pálida, y sin ganas a nada, ya no me quedaba nada. Un día llamé a Mugi, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien era ella. La invite al parque, y nos sentamos en los columpios.

MUGI: ¿Qué te sucede Richan? Te veo diferente –me acaricio la mejilla y me miro a los ojos-.

RITSU: yo amo a Mio pero ella me aborrece, más encima mi padre murió y Satoshi por algún motivo ya no me habla, no tengo a nadie solo… solo a ustedes chicas –una lágrima salió de mí y Mugi la limpio

MUGI: no te preocupes, yo siento lo que paso con tu padre de veras pero lo de Mio es algo que ella decidió… ¿quieres saber si aún estás enamorada de ella?

RITSU: más que nada –siento como Mugi agarró mi rostro y me beso en los labios-.

No correspondí de inmediato, pero luego me imagine que era Mio y le correspondí. Cuando ella me soltó susurre el nombre de Mio y ella se separó de mí riendo

MUGI: Jajajajaja aún la amas –en eso escucho un grito, era Mio-.

MIO: ¡NOOO! –estaba llorando en la mitad de la calle mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Mugi y yo -.

Me paré del columpio y fui corriendo donde estaba ella pero antes de llegar siento la bocina de un auto que se dirigía hacía Mio, yo sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojo para que salga del camino, pero yo no alcance y me atropello.

No sentí mis cuerpo, apenas si podía mantenerlos ojos abiertos. Lo último que vi fue a Mio, llorando y abrazándome fuertemente, como pude tomé su mano y la puse en mi corazón

RITSU: Este…este Co-corazón segui-seguira por… por ti –dije esto y cuando estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuche a Mio

MIO: ¡TE AMO! ¡No te mueras! –una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro y quede inconsciente-.

RITSU INCONSCIENTE

Estaba como en un parque lleno de flores, adultos por aquí por allá, la mayoría ancianos y alguna que otra pareja adornaba el lugar. Camine casi por inercia y me senté debajo de un árbol, miraba a los niños correr pero de eso escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre, no, más bien 2 personas. Me doy vuelta y era mi mamá y papá. Fui llorando mientras corría y los abrazaba

RITSU: okaa-san, otou-san ¡los extrañe! –ellos me abrazaban y luego se separaron y me hablaron-.

MAMÁ: hija, te he estado viendo a ti y a tu hermano desde que fallecí y estoy feliz por el tipo de persona en que se han convertido, es especial por ti. Pero ahora necesitas elegir dónde te quedaras si aquí o en la tierra

RITSU: ¿cómo? ¿Aún no muero? –Respondí sorprendida y los mire a ambos-.

PAPÁ: no, estas en un coma pero te puedes salvar de él si verdaderamente quieres volver a la vida terrenal, pero antes te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿quieres ver a Mio?

RITSU: si, más que a nada pero ella me debe aborrecer, dijo que me amaba pero no estoy segura de ello –baje la cabeza y luego mi madre levanto mi mirada-.

MAMÁ: sé que ella también te ama cielo, eres una excelente persona ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? Además eres tan despistada que no notaste que se puso celosa cuando besaste a esa amiga tuya

PAPÁ: tienes razón, se puso celosa cuando beso a Mugi, pero eso no es lo importante… ahora en adelante tienes que velar y cuidar por el bien de Mio y Satoshi por eso como tu padre te exijo que vuelvas, aun tienes una vida por delante junto a ella y tu hermano

RITSU: cierto… ¡volveré con Mio!

MAMÁ: así se habla hija, ahora nos tenemos que despedir, te tienes que ir pero quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré cuidando desde aquí junto a tu padre ¿sí?

RITSU: si mamá pero igual los voy a extrañar –los abrace con fuera y llore, luego sentí cómo se alejaban y mi padre grito-.

PAPÁ: ¡ADIÓS HIJA! AA Y TU HERMANOS TIENE NOVIO

FIN DE LA INCONSIENCIA DE RITSU (jeje era para que sepan como que seudo despertó)

¿Novio? Jajaja ahora podré hacer historias de Yaoi con mi hermano jeje. Di un pestañeo y abrí los ojos pesadamente, allí estaba Mio llorando mientras tomaba mi mano y me rogaba que despertara.

RITSU: M-Mio

MIO: ¡Ritsu! ¡Has despertado! –me abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar-.

RITSU: ¿querías que siga en coma? –dije con una voz divertida-.

MIO: NOO no digas esas cosas, yo más que nadie quería que despertaras… me… me di cuenta que te amo y mi madre… ahora está de acuerdo con todo

RITSU: ¿sí? ¿Pues entonces podrías besarme?

MIO: no me lo tienes que pedir –se acercó a mis labios y me beso-.

Ese beso sabía a 2 meses, 2 meses sin sentir aquellos labios que me dominaban y me hacían perder la cordura. Cuando nos hizo falta el oxígeno se separó de mí y chocamos nuestras frentes.

MIO: ¿sabes? Te estuve extrañando estos 3 meses

RITSU: ¿3? Yo los conté y son solo 2

MIO: estuviste 1 mes en coma… tres meses sin ti –me acaricio la mejilla

RITSU: ¡¿1 mes?! A mí me pareció menos de una hora jeje

MIO: bueno, me tengo que ir hay más personas que quieren verte, como por ejemplo tu hermano –me beso en la frente y salió del lugar, acto seguido escucho a varias chicas gritar y en eso se abre la puerta de golpe, era Satoshi y las demás chicas-.

SATOSHI: ¡NE-CHAN! –me abrazo y se puso a llorar- creí… creí que te perdería al igual que papá y mamá

RITSU: pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes Satoshi –le devuelvo el abrazo y después Satoshi se va dejando a Yui, Azusa y Mugi junto conmigo-.

MUGI: qué bueno que estás bien Richan, no supe que hacer en el momento… no te preocupes, yo te pagare el hospital –dijo con determinación y yo me eché a reír-.

RITSU: jajaja pero que cosas dices, yo tengo suficiente dinero para pagarlo

YUI: ¡Capitán Richan! Me alegro que se haya recuperado de la batalla –dijo en pose militar

AZUSA: Yui no seas infantil

RITSU: ¡gracias cadete Yui! Si quiere puede retirarse con su mujer

AZUSA: no se preocupe, nos quedaremos con usted –me tomó de la mano y me sonrió, lo que Yui le molesto

YUI: ejem, será mejor que nos vallamos Azu-Nyan, para recordarte que eres mía…digo para que dejemos descansar a Richan –no dejo decir nada a la Kohai y se la llevo del lugar quizá para hacer que cosas… (Les dejo a libre albedrío XD)

MUGI: jajaja parece que Yui nunca cambiara ¿no? –Me miro y yo solo asentí- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, descansa –salió del cuarto pero antes me hablo- ¡ah! Y no te preocupes que no volveremos, así podrás estar con Mio –me guiño el ojo y yo me sonroje-.

No quería descansar, acababa de despertar ¿para qué dormir?, en eso recuerdo que vi a mi madre, hace tiempo que no la veía, realmente la extrañaba. Me sentía suertuda, por todo lo que ha pasado, creo que ya sé porque Mugi siempre disfrutaba de las cosas simples, porque ella siempre le daban lo que quería entonces el hecho de poder probar cosas por su cuenta era algo majestuoso para ella, ahora mismo me sentía así. Tenía ganas de vender mi moto o regalarla e irme caminando al colegio, o cada vez que pueda demostrar mi amor a Mio, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, después de todo estuve a punto de morir. Algo se me vino a la mente como un flash back…

FLASH BACK XD

_Llamé a Mio para avisarle donde estaba y llego de inmediato, aunque apenas llego me golpeo en la cabeza_

_RITSU: muooo Mio ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_MIO: ¡eso debí preguntártelo yo! ¿Por qué cambiaste a mi mamá de hospital si solo tú puedes pagarlo?_

_RITSU: porque… porque te amo, Mio. –le dije mientras la iba a besar pero ella me detuvo-._

_MIO: no podemos estar juntas mi madre…_

_RITSU: ya se pero podemos convencer a tu mamá de todo esto –la tome de las manos pero ella se soltó-._

_MIO: ¡no entiendes que no puedo! No quiero volver a enamorarme_

_RITSU: ¿por qué? Dime_

_MIO: déjame… ¡déjame tranquila! Eres insoportable ¿podrías dejarme en paz un día? –esas palabras me dolieron, le di la espalda y cuando iba a salir del lugar le hable-,_

_RITSU: entiendo, te dejare tranquila, no te hablaré más. Lo de la banda seguiremos ensayando pero no te hablare y ya no trabajaras en mi piso, solo harás otras cosas con el mismo sueldo… adiós._

FIN FLASHBACK

¿Por qué Mio no se podía volver a enamorar? ¿Quién la habrá hecho pensar así? Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y justo entro por aquella puerta la joven quien tenía la respuesta… Mio.

MIO: ¿puedo pasar Ritsu?

RITSU: claro… te tengo que preguntar algo

MIO: dime cielo -se acostó en la cama conmigo y me abrazo-

RITSU: etto… bueno… ¿por qué dijiste que no te podías volver a enamorar?

MIO: ¿cuándo te dije algo así? –se sentó en la cama y no me miró

RITSU: cuando discutimos en este hospital

MIO: bueno dime que somos ¿novias? –pude notar que se sonrojo y luego respondí-.

RITSU: claro que sí –le tome su mano y la bese, luego me miro y comenzó a hablar

MIO: bueno entonces te tendré que decir… no puedo enamorar por qué…

CONTINUARA…

**Jeje ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, acepto cualquier crítica y bueno quiero comentarles que ya estamos casi en los capítulos finales por lo que me demoraré un poco más para hacer mejor la historia y con más detalle así que gracias por sus review que motivan a seguir y eso**

**¡Gracias! Y Sayonara… **


	5. amor y un poco de celos

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno hoy traigo este cap. Que es un poco más largo, y bueno antes que nada 2 aclaraciones de siempre**

**1: K-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino ya tendría una 3era temporada :3**

**2: contienes Yuri y algo de "amor" entre los personajes**

**Bueno ahora sí lean y disfruten**

MIO: bueno entonces te tendré que decir… no puedo enamorar por qué… ya no… ya no soy virgen

RITSU: Aaaa… ¡¿qué?! –quede perpleja, no sabía que decir me quede helada-.

MIO: ya no soy virgen y perdí mi virginidad con un imbécil… tenía miedo de que si encontraba a alguien y se lo contara se alejaría de mí

RITSU: ¿no dijiste que no habías dado tu primer beso? –la quede mirando con una cara neutra, por dentro estaba furiosa porque me dijo que no había dado su primer beso pero tendría sus razones-.

MIO: tenía miedo, miedo de que te alejaras por saber que soy pura… ¡por favor no te alejes de mí! –unas lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos y yo se las sequé-.

RITSU: no lo haré, ahora… quiero que me cuentes como sucedió todo eso ¿sí? –le di la mejor sonrisa que tenía, después de todo era un tema delicado-.

MIO: está bien… hace como 1 año atrás tomé clases de natación, donde había un profesor muy guapo y además siempre me elogiaba y era muy tierno, me enamoré. Un día le dije que estaba enamorada de él y me dijo que igual me amaba, estaba tan feliz… -se puso a llorar pero quería seguir escuchando- después de 2 meses de noviazgo en el aniversario el me llevo a comer a su apartamento y primero fueron besos pero después paso a mayores aunque yo no quería que pasara el me obligo y… y no quiero entrar en detalles pero luego de eso me abandono y se fue –me abrazó con fuerza y yo la consolé-.

RITSU: no te preocupes, yo no soy igual. Yo sí te amo de verdad y nunca te dejare… te lo prometo –bese su cabeza y sollozaba mi nombre-.

MIO: porque… ¿por qué no nos conocimos antes? Ritsu

RITSU: el destino lo quiso así, pero te prometo que borraré todo el daño que ese imbécil te dejo… lo juro –nos besamos y ella, se volvió a acostar conmigo-.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, allí estaba Mio durmiendo entre mis brazos, después de todo pude ser feliz. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, aún no cabía en mi cabezota como alguien como ella estaba conmigo, la hiperactiva, bromista, valiente, sin vergüenza, caprichosa Tainaka Ritsu. Ahora me puse pensar que si mi padre ya no estaba yo tendría que hacerme cargo de la empresa de él pero ¿cómo? Soy menor de edad, en la escuela me va pésimo y para rematar deje la escuela por 3 meses ¿algo más al expediente de Ritsu Tainaka? Creo que no falta nada. De tanto pensar en eso me quede dormida abrazando a MI MIO.

EN LA MAÑANA

Sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, abrí los ojos y era Mio.

MIO: buenos días Ritsu

RITSU: ohayio Mio –le volví a dar un beso- ¿qué hora es?

MIO: son las 7:00 Am. El médico dijo que te iba a venir a revisar a las 7:30 así que tienes que estar despierta

RITSU: pero… aún es temprano –dije dándome vuelta y haciéndome la que dormía, quería ver su reacción-.

MIO: ¡RITSU! No te vuelvas a dormir –dijo, por su tono de voz, molesta-.

RITSU: zzzzzzzz –jeje que buena soy actuando-.

MIO: bueno si no te despiertas ahora no te daré más besos en lo que queda del semestre escolar –en eso abro mis ojos de golpe y me siento en la cama-.

RITSU: ¡O no! ¡Eso no! –Mio se puso a reír… qué más da igual me puse a reír-.

MIO: no puedo creer que tenga que amenazarte para que hagas las cosas –dijo con los brazos cruzados y luego me miro con una sonrisa-.

RITSU: Ne Mio ¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo? Sé que puede ser difícil dejar a tu mamá pero si quieres le puedo comprar una casa cerca de la nuestra para que la vayas a ver o también puede vivir con nosotros ¿Qué dices? –me sentía observada, claro Mio no dejaba de mirarme pero lo aterrador no era eso… NO PESTAÑABA- Etto… ¿Mio? –Dije sacudiendo mi mano en frente de su rostro-.

MIO: ¡HAI! Lo hare… viviremos juntas, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y… y… ¡ESTO ES MUY VERGONZOSO! –salió corriendo de la sala y yo quede con cara (o.O) –.

En realidad nunca había pensado en casarme con Mio y con nadie y menos tener hijos, aunque con toda la tecnología que hay ahora es posible tener hijos entre mujeres y hombre. Me quedé pensando en si proponerle matrimonio, aunque ahora no teníamos edad, estamos en primero de secundaria, aunque nunca esta demás proponerlo y esperar los 18. Me quede pensando en eso hasta que el médico llegó.

MÉDICO: Ohayio Gosaimazu… Tainaka-san

RITSU: Ohayio –me senté en la cama y el médico se sentó en una silla que estaba por allí-.

MÉDICO: bueno Tainaka-san, primero que nada eres muy afortunada de que el auto haya alcanzado a frenar si quiera un poco y así no hacer tan fuerte el impacto. Segundo, quería comentarte que tendrás que abstenerte de todo esfuerzo físico, incluyendo tocar batería -¡O no!- pero solo hasta que te recuperes el 100%. Y tercero tendrás que tener una dieta estricta, sabes… venias con mucho de menos así que poco a poco tendrás que reponerlo ¿de acuerdo? ¡AA! Y nada de comida chatarra y pasteles.

Luego de esa charla que me dejo casi llorando… ¡No podré tocar batería! (TT-TT), me comenzó a revisar y hacer ejercicios con las piernas puesto que no había caminado en un mes, además de tomar mi presión, revisar mis pulmones, el corazón, etc.

MÉDICO: bueno Tainaka-san, por lo que veo podrá irse de acá en unas 2 semanas, una vez que se haya repuesto un poco, por ahora dejare pasar a su novia… con su permiso, nos vemos –salió del lugar sin dejar despedirme y Mio entra tímidamente… ¡Moe-Moe Kyun~!

MIO: ¿pu-puedo pa-pasar? –dijo con la puerta entre abierta-.

RITSU: claro Mio-chuan~ -me puse a reír por lo tímida que era a pesar de ser mi novia-.

MIO: ok –se sentó en mi cama y nos miramos un rato y ella se río- lo de denante era una broma… lo de casarnos –yo sabía era verdad pero lo quería ocultar-.

RITSU: bueno, entonces nunca te pediré matrimonio y si tú me lo pides lo rechazaré, después de todo es una broma ¿no? –le dije con una sonrisa "sincera" y ella comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes-.

MIO: yo… watashi… quiero… no quiero… quiero… ¡casarme contigo!... pero… pero –acabé con su sufrimiento, sabía que por dentro estaba más roja que por fuera-.

RITSU: jajaja entiendo, ahora no es el momento, pero cuando lo sea… lo haré –la tome de la cara y la atraje hacía para darle un leve beso en los labios- ¿sabías que tus labios saben a… percebes? –algo en mi interior sabía que la iba a asustar-.

MIO: ¡KYAAAA! –Se tapó la boca y luego me mando un golpe en la cabeza-

RITSU: ¡IITEE! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO MIO?

MIO: lo siento pero… ¡IDIOTA! ¡ME ASUSTASTE!

RITSU: jeje gomen… pero tus labios saben más bien a de esos dulces que se compran en los negocios… sabor fresa –al decir esto ella se sonrojo y aparto su mirada de la mía-.

MIO: A-Arigatou… tus…tus labios saben… a miel –dicho esto ella me comenzó a besar, fue algo más apasionado que los demás pero algo más hacia diferente este… Mio tomó la iniciativa. Al separarnos por falta de aire volvió a hablar- quiero seguir probando ese sabor a miel el resto de mis días

RITSU: pues yo quiero que ese sabor a fresa permanezca en el pastel… tus labios -¡picaaa! Creo que algo hizo mi madre cuando fui al "paraíso".

MIO: mouu eres tan tierna –me beso en la nariz y luego me miró a los ojos- Te amo

RITSU: jeje yo más –sellamos esto con otro beso y luego nos quedamos abrazadas-.

2 MESES DESPUÉS

No volví a la escuela puesto que tenía que atender el trabajo que dejó mi padre. Todas las mañanas me levantaba a dejar a mi hermano, buscar Mio para llevarla a la escuela y después pasarla a buscar en mi nuevo auto… un Ferrari, lo sé soy terriblemente presumida jeje. Por ahora decidimos no vivir juntas hasta conversar con su mamá la idea y por supuesto que su hija ya no estaba trabajando.

Como cada mañana pase a dejar a mi hermano a la escuela y a buscar a Mio, está se despidió de su madre y se subió al auto

RITSU: buenos días Mio

MIO: buenos días Ritsu –me toma de cara y me da un beso- ¿vamos?

RITSU: ¿hay que hacerlo no? –esbozo una sonrisa y puse la radio y suena mi canción favorita- jeje es mi canción favorita-.

MIO: ¿enserio? ¡La mía igual!

La canción era always de Bon Jovi, a medida que la canción avanzaba cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, hablamos al mismo tiempo.

UNISONO: ¡Te la dedico!... ¿eh?... Jajajajaja Jaja –nos reímos y yo me encargue de romper esa atmosfera-.

RITSU: pues será nuestra canción ¿te parece? Toda pareja tiene una

MIO: me parece Richan -¿había escuchado bien? ¿Richan?-.

RITSU: ¡MIO-CHUAN! ¡TE AMO! -abrí la ventana del auto y grite- ¡TE AMO MIO-CHUAN~!

MIO: ¡Baka! –Me golpeo en la cabeza y ella estaba sonrojada- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso así como así!

RITSU: jeje gomen es solo que estaba feliz

MIO: ¿por qué? –Dijo con cara de interrogante-.

RITSU: porque es la primera vez que me dices Richan jeje –ella se pone roja como un tomate y luego me mira-.

MIO: etto… solo me deje llevar por el momento además siempre veía a Yui decirte Richan y a Mugi igual… me tente

RITSU: jeje bueno está bien pero ahora te tienes que ir que ya llegamos

MIO: ok, chao –me da un beso cerca de los labios- te amo –sale corriendo y yo me toco la comisura de los labios… ¡Diablos! ¡Ella si sabe desesperarme!...

Fui al trabajo y era como todo día, aburrido. Solo tenía que sentarme y revisar unos papeles por aquí papeles por allá y eso era todo, no había nada de abrumador en ello. Me encantaba mi oficina, me creía como en las películas además que la vista daba justo a la calle y en año nuevo era perfecto para los fuegos artificiales ya que estaba prácticamente al lado de donde se hacían. Salí del trabajo a las 3:30 pm. Por Mio a la escuela, en donde salió con las chicas.

YUI: ¡Richan! ¡Richan! –vino gritando hacia a mí y me voto al suelo del abrazo- ¡te extraño! ¡Nadie más comprende mi humor, en especial Azu-Nyan que siempre me regaña!

RITSU: jeje lo siento Yui, por más que me encante tu humor no puedo hacer nada con las demás, pero –le di unas técnicas para convencer que la deje tranquila para comer o para bromear, después de todo funcionaba con Mio.

YUI: jeje ¡Richan! ¿Quieres comer pastel?

AZUSA: pero si siempre comes pastel ¿para qué más? –en ese instante le guiñe el ojo a Yui y ella hizo su movida-.

YUI: bueno como quieras, Aaaa ya se ¿quieres que en vez de comer pastel pase más tiempo contigo? ¡No te preocupes! ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que estabas tan excitada que no te aguantaste y lo hicimos en el ba…? –hasta ahí quedo Yui, la podre termino desplomada en el suelo, causa: puño golpeador de Nakano -.

RITSU: ¡oh por dios! ¡Los golpes de Nakano son más eficaces de lo que pensé! Termina con todas las cabezas huecas

YUI: -en el suelo- creí que estabas de mi lado… Ri-chan –se seudo desmayo y todas nos fuimos sin que nos importada Yui que quedo así (#-_-) K.O

Cuando Mio se subió al auto me hablo

MIO: ¿qué le dijiste a Yui?

RITSU: que contara sus momentos de intimidad con Azusa y eso la avergonzaría como a ti –dije mirando de reojo ya veía el golpe pero en vez de eso recibí un beso en la mejilla-.

MIO: me encanta cuando te las das de genio –dijo con tono ¿seductor? Claro que si…-

RITSU: Ne Mio… quería invitar a tu mamá y a ti para una cena y allí decirle que viviremos juntas ¿te parece?

MIO: ¡claro! Pero antes tengo que preguntarle ¿Qué día?

RITSU: el fin de semana… tengo mucho trabajo

MIO: ¿sabes? Te vez más sexy con corbata y camisa –dijo sonrojada pero no más que yo-.

RITSU: Ha-hai –el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta llegar a su casa-.

MIO: adiós amor –me beso en los labios y se fue-.

RITSU: _adiós cielo_… -susurré para mí-.

Al llegar a mi casa tiré no sé dónde las llaves y vi a Satoshi jugando un videojuego.

SATOSHI: ¡onee-chan! ¡Konichiwa!

RITSU: Konichiwa Satoshi ¿qué juegas?

SATOSHI: call of duty black ops 2 ¿quieres jugar?

RITSU: ¿hiciste tus deberes? –Ahora parecía su mamá-.

SATOSHI: Hai nee-chan… juega ¿sí?

RITSU: jajaja ¡ok! –me senté en el suelo junto con él y nos pusimos a jugar-.

VARIOS AÑOS LUZ DESPUÉS (mentira solo horas XD)

Eran las 2:00 Am. Del día… ya ni sé qué día… creo que jueves. Me puse de pie puesto que habíamos estado jugando desde las 6:00 pm. Del día anterior hasta hoy. Como pude lleve a Satoshi a su cuarto y lo acosté, luego me fui a mi pieza y me cambie para luego dormir inmediatamente.

Me desperté a las 6:00 AM. Estaba más que muerta, solo dormí 4horas. Le avisé a Satoshi que hoy se tendría que ir con el chofer porque no lo podía dejar, el acepto y volvió a dormir. Luego le envié un mensaje a Mio para que se fuera sola pero nunca contesto, no me preocupe más y me puse a dormir.

Me volví a despertar pero no por acción propia, era Mio. No sé cómo me senté rápidamente en la cama y ella me miraba con humor.

MIO: jajaja tu hermano me contó todo… ¿así que a la gran Tainaka le gustan los videojuegos? –Me tomo del mentón y me beso-.

RITSU: etto… ¡solo porque Satoshi me obligo!

MIO: si claro… bueno ahora me voy tengo que ir al colegio

RITSU: ¿por qué no te quedas? ¿Sí? –puse cara de perro atropellado y ella solo asintió-.

MIO: está bien –me acaricio la mejilla- pero me tienes que llevar a tu trabajo

RITSU: ¡¿trabajo?! ¡Hoy tenía reunión! -¡cómo se pudo olvidar! Solo esto me pasa a mí-.

Me puse de pie, me puse mis pantalones negros, mi camisa blanca y corbata roja para luego ponerme mis zapatos y salir volando por la puerta de mi habitación. Me lave los dientes y casi ni peine, mi cabello aún seguía corto. Pesque una manzana y antes de salir sentí que se me olvidaba algo, y allí estaba Mio con mi saco (de esos blazers que se usan en las empresas).

MIO: ¿se te olvida esto?

RITSU: ¡Arigatou Mio! –me lo coloqué y luego Mio me atrajo de la corbata-.

MIO: llévame contigo ¿sí? –yo me quede sin habla, a veces podía ser tan sensual-.

RITSU: Ha-Hai pero rápido –la tome del brazo y me subía al auto para arrancar con todo lo que tenía-.

Apenas llegue subí por las escaleras, no tenía tiempo de estar esperando. Al llegar a la oficina donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión estaban casi todos solo faltaba el papá de Mugi que era uno de nuestros accionistas, a llegar comenzamos la reunión.

PAPÁ MUGI: bueno más que nada creo que esta reunión es especialmente necesaria para aumentar las ventas puesto que han descendido significativamente, considerando desde que la empresa comenzó a diseñar y crear los instrumentos –luego siguió hablando a lo que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero él hablo- ¿qué opina Tainaka-san?

RITSU: ¿a qué? ¿De qué? –todos rieron y yo solo me puse roja de vergüenza- etto… creo que deberíamos abrir otras tiendas de instrumentos en pueblos pequeños donde tal vez no hay y abrir más tiendas pero solo donde se venda nuestra marca –todos me quedaron viendo y luego aplaudieron-.

PAPÁ DE MUGI: ¡Sugoi! Tainaka-san sabía que usted tendría alguna idea

RITSU: haláguenme más por favor –siguieron diciéndome lo genial que era pero luego me aburrí y continué con la reunión- bueno creo que no queda más que decir, contrataremos a alguna empresa constructora para que se encargue de construir los locales de venta y nosotros nos encargaremos de los instrumentos… doy por concluida la reunión ¡gracias por su trabajo!

Comencé a despedir dándoles la mano a las personas tratando de poner la mejor cara posible y clara, sin desplomarme del sueño. Me desplome en la silla más cercana frotándome la sien, en eso tocan la puerta y digo un hostigado **pase **

MIO: Hola Ritsu ¿cómo te fue? –se sentó en mis piernas y yo la abrasé-.

RITSU: bien, tenía que ver con las ventas y eso… dame un beso ¿sí? –Dije estirando mis labios pero ella me detuvo- ¿qué sucede?

MIO: ¿estás lista para el sábado? -¿qué había el sábado?

RITSU: ¿qué sucede el sábado?

MIO: ¿lo olvidaste? Aish eres tan irresponsable –puso su mano en la frente y luego me miro seriamente- mi mami va ir a tu casa, vamos a cenar ¿te acuerdas?

RITSU: ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado, pero creo que ya sé que hacer

MIO: ok, ahora si te daré un beso -no sé porque se fue a cerrar el pestillo de la puerta y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre mí y me comenzó a besar-.

Rápidamente reaccione y la tome de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Ella se puso de pie y me tiró de la corbata, aun besándonos, para luego tirarme sobre la mesa. Seguíamos con los besos y las caricias hasta que no aguante más y pase mi mano por debajo de su blusa. El sentir su piel aumento mi libido y le comencé que quitar a ropa como ella a la mía estaba solo en camisa y pantalón, mis zapatos ya ni sabía dónde quedaron y ella solo estaba con su blusa y falda. Cuando le iba a quitar la blusa ella me detuvo ¿por qué si ella comenzó?

MIO: -Habló con voz entrecortada- No… no podemos… seguir

RITSU: ¿por qué? Tú comenzaste – me senté en la mesa mientras me ponía mis calcetines-.

MIO: lo siento yo aún –me miro y luego bajo la mirada- lo siento –le acaricie la mejilla y ella me volvió a mirar-.

RITSU: no te preocupes, no pasa nada, podemos abstenernos hasta que estés lista ¿sí?

MIO: por eso te amo –me toma del cuello de la camisa y me da un leve beso- oye esa secretaria tuya es muy linda ¿no? –me dijo mientras me miraba con seriedad… no había visto a Mio celosa-.

RITSU: pues sí es bonita pero no más que tú –la iba a besar pero ella aparto la mirada- ¿qué sucede?

MIO: ella… a ella le gustas –no me sorprendía pero en algún momento llegue a pensar que estaba con mi papá-

RITSU: ¿Mio-chuan está celosa? No te preocupes solo tengo ojos para ti –le di un beso en la mejilla y me terminé de vestir- ¿vamos a mi oficina? –Mio asintió y la tomé de la mano-.

Íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la mano y se nos quedaban viendo, para mí era un orgullo que reconocieran por andar con una chica hermosa como Mio pero ella estaba roja de vergüenza, era muy tímida. Le apreté más la mano y ella tal vez se relajó un poco más. Al llegar a la oficina Mio entro corriendo y sentó en mi silla. Comenzó a girar como una niña pequeña y yo la abracé por detrás.

RITSU: ¿y sí tu eres la dueña de la empresa?

MIO: sería genial… pero aún soy joven –dijo con una sonrisa lo cual me molesto-.

RITSU: Mouu Mio aún soy joven –le piñizque los cachetes y ella se rio-.

MIO: jajaja era broma tontita –me beso en la mejilla y yo hablé-.

RITSU: TU tontita –la iba a besar pero la secretaría entra-.

SECRETARIA: Ohayio Gosaimazu Tainaka-san –se me acerca demasiado y me besa en la mejilla- Akiyama-san

RITSU: -tome por los hombros a Mio- ella es Akiyama Mio y es mi novia –luego la abracé y la secretaria solo susurro un "ya veo"-.

SECRETARIA: bueno tiene que firmar estos papeles –dijo dejando una colina de papeles- y luego revisar estos –dejando otra ruma de papeles- para luego enviar una copia a cada uno de los accionistas… me retiro –se fue rápidamente y yo me quede suspirando… ¿quién dijo que trabajar era fácil-.

MIO: creo que mejor me voy tienes mucho trabajo con tu secretaria –cuando iba a salir la tome de la mano y la atrajé hacia mí

RITSU: tú eres mía y la secretaria es solo alguien que trabaja para mí, ni siquiera me podría enamorar de ella cuando te tengo a ti… Mio si me gustara ella hace tiempo que estaríamos saliendo puesto que cuando mi padre aún vivía ella trabaja aquí

MIO: lo… lo siento no debí desconfiar de ti –dijo agachando la mirada y yo se la levanté

RITSU: jeje no te preocupes me gustas más celosa –le di un beso y ella me golpeo- ¡IITEE! Y eso ¿por qué?

MIO: por ser idiota

RITSU: soy tu idiota –la bese y ella correspondió-.

Nuestro noviazgo era raro pero bueno ¿no todo es normal no? Nuestro amor es algo bipolar pero al fin y al cabo nos amamos ¿eso cuenta? Si creo que si… pero había algo que me preocupaba aún tenía que atender a mi suegra y más encima ella parece que me odia… pf ¿Qué hago?

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno ya estamos cerca de los capítulos finales, este es el antepenúltimo y espero terminar este fic antes de entrar a clases. Espero sus comentarios y críticas y bueno gracias por comentar en el cap. Anterior que me alientan a seguir.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Sayonara! **


	6. para toda la vida

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. anterior y bueno ahora solo aclarare 2 1er punto: ni K-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**2do punto: Hay Yuri y en este capítulo hay lemon así qué si no les gusta el lemon pues no lean este cap. y sáltense al siguiente pero se perderán un poco en el final.**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡disfruten!**

Ya habían pasado 2 días, si era sábado. Les había dado día libre a mis sirvientas, choferes, etc. Para así yo poder atender a la mamá de Mio. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, le haría un gran banquete, limpiaré la casa y le comprare un regalo… perfecto.

Me levanté temprano y me bañe, me quede un rato en bañera pensando en que podría hacer para agradarle a mi suegra puesto que al parecer ya le caía mal si le dio un infarto cuando supo lo de Mio y de mí. Bueno no le di más importancia y salí de la ducha. Me vestí poniéndome una playera blanca con un estampado de unas notas musicales, unos jeans ajustados negros, unas zapatillas converse blancas y un chaleco negro, perfecto. Pero le di un toque especial, siempre usaba una diadema o peinaba mi flequillo hacia atrás pero hoy lo dejaría caer sobre mis ojos.

Después de tomar desayuno limpie la casa y mande a volar a Satoshi donde algún amigo, o que se yo, claro que lo amenace con decirle a todos que estaba con un chico y bueno, digamos que funciono y se fue. Cuando termine de limpiar, me puse el delantal de cocina y cocine unos sushis de todo tipo y unas pechugas de pollo a la gordonblue, que era pollo relleno de jamón y queso. Justo cuando estaba terminando de hacer toda esa comida llego Mio, ¿cómo lo supe? Era la única visita que tendría ese día. Con nerviosismo las hice pasar y me saludaron.

MIO: Hola Ritsu –me beso en la mejilla, claro sería vergonzoso que me besara en los labios enfrente de su madre-.

RITSU: hola Mio, buenos días Sra. Akiyama

MAMÁ DE MIO: buenos días Tainaka-san –dijo con una sonrisa-.

RITSU: ¡que ba! Dígame Ritsu no hay problema… ¡pasen, pasen! –Si seré idiota, las había dejado en la puerta-.

Cuando entraron la mamá de Mio quedo embobada con la casa, la miraba de arriba abajo, primer punto para mí, ser millonaria.

RITSU: -las conduje a la sala- tomen asiento el almuerzo está casi listo

MAMÁ DE MIO: gracias… una pregunta ¿y las sirvientas? Mio es una ¿no?

RITSU: les di el día libre… hoy yo las atenderé –les guiñe el ojo y me fui a la cocina-.

Revise que nada se estuviera quemando y eso y efectivamente, todo estaba bien. Estaba sirviendo los platos y llega Mio

MIO: lo estás haciendo bien, todo este rato mi mamá te ha estado elogiando –me beso en los labios y se fue de la cocina-.

Al servir los platos, puse las demás cosas en la mesa y luego las llamé para que se sienten. Al probar mi comida la mamá de Mio quedo sin palabras, no sabía si era porque estaba mala o rica, al rato hablo.

MAMÁ DE MIO: ¡esto está delicioso! ¿Quién lo cocino? ¿Un chef?

RITSU: a decir verdad fui yo, mi padre me hizo tomar clases de gastronomía en Inglaterra y como dije, hoy yo las atenderé –les sonreí y luego mire a Mio y le guiñe el ojo, ella se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado- a propósito ¿Cómo se llama Sra. Akiyama?

MAMÁ DE MIO: a decir verdad… igual me llamo Mio –quede en una especie de shock-.

RITSU: etto… es lindo nombre a decir verdad… pero para que no sea confuso la llamare Sra. Akiyama ¿le parece? –Dije con una sonrisa, después de todo tendría que dar una buena impresión-.

MIO: Con permiso, voy al baño –salió del lugar la señora me miro-

MAMÁ DE MIO: sabes eres encantadora ya veo porque mi hija se enamoró de ti, ¿tus padres?

RITSU: -guarde unos segundo de silencio- muertos…

MAMÁ DE MIO: ya veo… yo lo siento mucho

RITSU: no se preocupe, no pasa nada hay unos que se van antes y otros después pero al fin y al cabo tenemos el mismo destino

MAMÁ DE MIO: eres muy sabia dime ¿trabajas?

RITSU: claro, claro me tengo que hacer cargo de la empresa de mi padre… es una fábrica de instrumentos

MAMÁ DE MIO: otro punto para que le gustes a Mio, a ella siempre le gusto la música y tocar el bajo pero nunca tuve dinero para comprarle uno así que solo tocaba en el colegio

RITSU: jeje si yo le regalé un bajo y bueno yo toco la batería, pero por el trabajo que me mantiene ocupada de sol a sol –dije con las manos en la nuca-.

MAMÁ DE MIO: si, yo sé lo que es trabajar tan joven pero eres bastante alta y pareces universitaria, en un principio creí que eras mayor que Mio –golpe bajo, mi edad-.

RITSU: jeje soy alta porque antes practicaba basquetbol, y lo de la edad aún soy joven Mio-san –se me escapo el Mio y bueno, me puse nerviosa- ¡go-gomen! Sra. Akiyama

MAMÁ DE MIO: jajaja no te preocupes, ahora eres parte de la familia –dijo y me puse roja, en eso entro Mio-.

MIO: ¿me perdí de algo?

MAMÁ DE MIO: claro que no querida, solo conversación de suegra a yerna ¿cierto Ritsu?

RITSU: ¡ha-hai!... bueno recogeré los trastes… ¿quiere algo de tomar? Tengo unos vinos buenísimos que nadie ha tomado

MAMÁ DE MIO: está bien ¿tomarías conmigo?

RITSU: ¡claro! –me apresure y deje los trastes en la cocina y fui a buscar el vino junto con Mio-.

MIO: ¿cuándo le diremos que queremos vivir juntas? –me dijo mientras me abrazaba-.

RITSU: se lo diremos mientras tomamos un poco de vino ¿te parece?

MIO: ¿tu tomas?

RITSU: ¡claro! En cada fiesta importante de mi padre había un poco de trago y al final terminé probando pero nunca tomo en exceso

MIO: ya veo bueno entonces eres la compañera perfecta para mi mamá –dijo mientras sonreía-.

RITSU: a ver veamos tengo un Circe Verdejo 2012 es blanco ¿le gustará?

MIO: ¡claro! No te esfuerces tanto, mi mamá es fácil complacer –me beso en los labios y luego dijo- te amo

RITSU: yo más –la volví a besar y llevamos el vino- aquí está un Circe Verdejo 2012 es blanco ¿le gusta señora Akiyama?

MAMÁ DE MIO: ¡claro! Prefiero el blanco más que el tinto

RITSU: ¿enserio? Pues a mí me gusta más el tinto, su textura y sabor es incomparable –pasamos conversando de vinos y uvas pero Mio parecía aburrida así que finalmente comencé a hablarle sobre de que Mio viviría conmigo- Sra. Akiyama me gustaría hablar con usted de un tema importante

MAMÁ DE MIO: ¿diga? –dijo tomándome atención por completo… maldición esto va a ser más difícil-.

RITSU: yo… quería pedirle –tome la mano de Mio por inercia y le seguí hablando- quería pedirle si Mio puede venir a vivir conmigo –la Sra. Akiyama abrió los ojos como platos y me apresure en hablar- ¡pero si quiere puede vivir aquí! O le puedo comprar una casa donde usted quiera señora –ya esperaba un no como respuesta pero en vez de eso la señora me abraza-.

MAMÁ DE MIO: 1.80 –me dijo y yo quede con cara de idiota, no entiendo-.

RITSU: ¿Qué cosa?

MAMÁ DE MIO: mides 1.80 mi primer novio media esa estatura –me sonroje y ella siguió hablando- te daré permiso para que vivas con mi hija pero quiero que la cuides y que le sigas pagando su sueldo

RITSU: no le pagare porque yo la mantengo a ella y a usted no se preocupe –nos mantuvimos abrazadas, era como abrazar a mi mamá hasta que me separé- bueno ¿quieren mirar alguna película?

MAMÁ DE MIO: claro ¿tienes de terror?

RITSU: ¿bromea? ¡Es mi género favorito!

MIO: ¡de terror no! –Dijo con los brazos cruzados-.

RITSU: Vamos Mio no seas aguafiestas ¿mirémosla sí? No pasara nada –le sonreí y ella solo asintió-.

Revise en las películas que tenía y allí estaba la película perfecta, fenómeno siniestro 2. Mi televisor era en 3d por lo que daría más miedo. Nos sentamos en el sillón de a tres y yo quedé al medio. Al correr de la película comenzó el suspenso cada vez que aparecían los fantasmas y esas cosas Mio se aferraba a mí ahogando un grito, mientras que su mamá miraba con una sonrisa. Al terminar la películas fui a dejar a su mamá a casa y Mio se quedaría en mi casa.

Cuando se subió al auto estaba maravillada, claro era un gran auto. Fuimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi cabaña, se la prestaría hasta comprarle una casa, la señora Akiyama me pregunto porque la lleve allí y yo conteste

RITSU: Usted es la madre de mi novia, y la quiero de igual forma como una madre y nunca permitiría que mi madre viva en un lugar como donde usted vivía, de ahora en adelante yo velare por usted y por su hija –ella se puso a llorar y me abrazo. Luego entro a su nuevo hogar momentáneo y me fui.

Al llegar a casa me desplome en sofá y en eso ciento como unos cálidos brazos se me aferran en mi cuello y me susurran.

MIO: ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

RITSU: ¿Cuánto?- dije divertida-.

MIO: tanto que no lo puedo contar, Ritsu ¿Cuánto me amas?

RITSU: a ver –me hice la que contaba con los dedos- ¿Cuánto es el infinito?

MIO: no sé

RITSU: pues eso te amo –dije sonriendo y ella se dio vuelta y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre las mías y me besó-.

MIO: ¿tanto *beso* me *beso* amas *beso*?

RITSU: -detuve sus besos y hable- no te amo… te adoro

MIO: awww eres tan tierna Richan

RITSU: jeje Mio-chuan me olvidé decirte que hoy estabas hermosa y lo estas… siempre –llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un chaleco del mismo color del vestido y un broche con forma de flor en el cabello… una diosa- Mio, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

MIO: ok –me toma de la mano y me lleva al cuarto- me iré a poner el pijama ¿sí?

RITSU: ok –yo igual me puse el mío que era un pantalón largo de cuadros rojos con negro más una playera completamente blanca- ¿Terminaste Mio?

MIO: ¡sí! –Salió del baño que estaba en mi pieza y llevaba una playera con tirantes color celeste y un pantalón de pijama súper cortó, quede embobada-.

RITSU: Mi-Mio estas… estas hermosa

MIO: ¿sí? Qué bueno que te gustara –dice sonrojada y se acuesta en la cama conmigo- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -dice mientras besa mi cuello-.

RITSU: mmm ¿cómo qué? –En eso deja de besarme el cuello y me muerde la oreja-.

MIO: _esta noche soy tuya_ –maldición… me está torturando-.

RITSU: solo etto… ¿estás segura? –dije y ella sonríe de costado, para comenzar a acariciarme mi abdomen

MIO: tienes cuadritos jeje –dijo sonrojada, se acercó a mis labios y antes de juntarse susurro- _estoy lista_.

No se habló más, la tire en la cama dejándome encima de ella y la comencé a besar. Era un beso desesperado, la besaba mientras acariciaba su muslo y ella tenía su mano en mi cabello. Poco a poco comencé a bajar hasta su cuello en el cual deje varias marcas. Luego de eso sentí que su camiseta me estorbaba y se la quite dejándola en solo el bracier el cual no duro ningún segundo puesto que se lo arranca inmediatamente. Sus senos eran perfectos que no me pude resistir y comencé a besar y lamer uno mientras que el otro lo masajeaba y piñizcaba lo que hacía que Mio gimiera de placer.

MIO: Ritsu mmm Ritsu –eso se hacía repetitivo gemía mi nombre y yo me encontraba más que excitada-.

Luego baje por su vientre dejando más marcas y de pronto ella me detuvo

MIO: tienes mucha ropa Ritsu –dijo mientras me quitaba lentamente la playera dejándome desnuda del torso, no llevaba sostén, no lo necesitaba… era plana (T-T). Luego me quito el pantalón y dejándome solo en bragas- ahora si-sigue

No hable más y seguía lamiendo su vientre mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de sus senos. Luego comencé a acariciar su entrepierna lentamente y volví a sus labios para besarlos y morderlos. Después de un rato acariciando sus piernas le toqué su intimidad, en donde todavía tenía sus bragas puestas. Al sentir la humedad de ella le quite su ropa interior y la mire a los ojos.

RITSU: ¿estás lista?

MIO: contigo siempre –me sonrío, ambas estábamos algo sonrojadas-.

La besaba mientras poco a poco iba insertando uno de mis dedos en su intimidad a lo cual parece que le dolió un poco porque me mordió mis labios ahogando un grito pero la lujuria y el placer era más que el dolor.

Comencé lento, demasiado lento, quería que durara eternamente. Miraba su cara, tenis los ojos cerrados y ella acariciaba mi espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente. Comencé a acelerar las "embestidas" y ella comenzó a gemir y susurrar mi nombre, eso me alentaba a seguir. Cuando sentí que pronto vendría su clímax le susurre al oído.

RITSU: _te amo, te prometo que no te dejaré _

MIO: igual… igual te amo Rit-su

Ahora si llego a su clímax en el cual me araño la espalda y ambas quedamos agotadas, ella se acurruco bajo mi pecho y me acariciaba mi vientre.

RITSU y ¿cómo estuvo?

MIO: maravilloso –dijo sonrojada- sabes ¿qué hora es?

RITSU: son las –revisé mi celular- son las 00:00

MIO: pues esto aún no termina –se puso sobre mí y me comenzó a besar- ahora me toca a mí

RITSU: pe-pero cre-creí que… que estabas cansada

MIO: aún tengo animo –se acercó a mí oído y lo mordió- _para toda la noche_

RITSU: Mio… ¡MMM! –me mordió mi cuello y me volvió a besar-.

Y así fue el resto de horas, entregándonos a cada una, hasta que nos quedamos ahora sí sin batería.

MIO: te amo Ritsu, sabes se sintió como la primera vez… tu eres mi primera vez

RITSU: esta fue mi primera vez y me alegro que haya sido contigo –la bese en la frente y susurré- te amo Mio-chuan.

MIO: yo igual te amo Richan –nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidas.

EN LA MAÑANA

Me levanté temprano, miré hacia abajo y allí estaba Mio, durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me fui a duchar para luego cambiarme y preparar el desayuno. Iba a preparar unos huevos con tocino y un té. Cuando ya tenía mi bandeja en mis manos e iba subiendo la escalera, sentí a alguien llorar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que vi de dónde provenía el llanto. Era Mio

RITSU: ¿Mio? ¿Estás bien? –Ella no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y me abrazo-.

MIO: ¡BAKA! ¡CREI QUE TE HABIAS IDO! – Dijo llorando y luego me pego en la cabeza-.

RITSU: ¡ITEE! eso no pasara, solo fui a preparar el desayuno… ¿quieres? –su estómago sonó y yo solo reí-.

Mientras comíamos contábamos anécdotas de nuestra vida y cosas por el estilo hasta que ella guardo silencio por mucho rato, silencio que yo rompí.

RITSU: ¿qué sucede Mio? ¿Estás así por lo de denante?

MIO: no, no es eso es solo que… ¿cómo… cómo será tener hijos? –Ella se sonrojo y yo me atragante con la comida- ¿estás bien? –tragué con dificultad y luego respondí-.

RITSU: si estoy bien… es solo que… si eh pensado en eso y sería lindo tener algún día hijos o un hijo pero es que… ahora bueno somos muy jóvenes ¿no? -dije más roja que un tomate pero no le ganaba a Mio-.

MIO: ya veo… solo quería saber cómo era tu percepción sobre eso –todo el reto de la comida, fue en silencio-.

Ya era de noche y en todo el día Mio y yo habíamos pasado conversando, comiendo, besándonos, acariciándonos, en fin, pasando el rato solo las 2. Ya era las 21:00 pm. E iba a dejar a Mio a su casa, dentro de unos días oficialmente iba a vivir conmigo. Cuando íbamos en la calle sentí que nos seguían, por lo que tome la mano de Mio y la mire con una sonrisa, no quería preocuparla.

MIO: -me susurro en el oído- siento que alguien nos sigue

RITSU: no te preocupes, no es nada de seguro es el viento o algo jeje –me rasque la nuca y mire hacia el frente-.

MIO: está bien –me agarro de la cara y me beso-.

En eso ciento como alguien me vota al suelo de una patada, claro, alguien nos había estado siguiendo. Pero me doy cuenta y no era solo uno, eran 3 hombres algo gordos pero aparentaban ser fuertes y llevaban pasamontañas. Dirigí la mirada Mio, a la cual la tenían acorralada. Me puse de pie y a uno de ellos le pegue en la nuca pero como eran 3 aun me quedaban 2.

HOMBRE 1: ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡No nos quites la diversión!

RITSU: ¡idiotas! No dejare que le hagas daño a ella –le pegue un golpe en la nariz a uno la cual comenzó a sangrar y su otro compañero me dio en golpe en ojo y caí al suelo-.

HOMBRE 2: al parecer los millonarios no son inteligentes, imbécil crees que puedes con nosotros ¿no? –me tomo del cabello y me comenzó a golpear en el estómago- ¿eso crees estúpida?

De tanto golpearme me deja inconsciente y cuando caigo al suelo el me roba mi reloj y mis pertenencias de valor. Luego salen corriendo. Me arrastro como puedo donde Mio, ella se agacha y queda a mi altura. Sentía que no podía más mi cara dolía pero ella me abrazo.

MIO: ¡resiste! ¿Sí? –me dejo en el suelo y sentí como llamo a un taxi y me subió en él, luego dormí-.

No sé a qué hora desperté pero me sentía mejor y con unas vendas en la mano, tórax y con un poco de dolor en el rostro. Me levanté como pude y me Dí cuenta que estaba en mi casa. Camine buscando a Mio y estaba mirando tv con Satoshi.

RITSU: ¿Mio? ¿Satoshi?

MIO: ¡despertaste! –Vino corriendo hacia mí y me beso en los labios-.

SATOSHI: ¿estas mejor nee-chan?

RITSU: claro, fue solo una pelea

SATOSHI: ¿cómo la que teníamos cuando niños?

RITSU: si pero tú eres mucho más fuerte, si el me dejo así tú me matas

SATOSHI: para que veas que tu hermanito es muy fuerte –dijo haciéndose el fuerte a lo que yo le revuelvo el cabello-.

RITSU: si no te vas a acostar a ahora todos esos músculos se convertirán grasa –el me queda viendo y se va corriendo-.

MIO: ¿Sabes convencer a los niños? –me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me botaba al sillón

RITSU: tantos años con él que ya me acostumbre a los niños –me beso y luego habló-.

MIO: serias una excelente "mamá" –luego me beso pero la detuve- ¿pasa algo?

RITSU: has estado animosa con lo de los hijos… ¿tanto quieres tener uno?

MIO: bueno es que me di cuenta de algo

RITSU: ¿de qué? –dije algo divertida-.

MIO: quiero vivir contigo por siempre y además si quiero eso, también darle un nieto a mi madre –a este punto ella era un tomate-.

RITSU: ¿sabes? Igual quiero tener hijos… en especial si es contigo… me di cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida, Mio

MIO: tu igual lo eres Ritsu… te amo con todo mi corazón

RITSU: y yo con todo mi ser

Luego de eso nos besamos y eso paso a mayores hasta terminar como la noche anterior, siendo la luna y las estrellas testigos del amor que no sentíamos Mio y yo.

**Bueno gracias por comentar y este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Asique lo más probable es que mañana esta historia llegue a su fin. **

**Sin más que decir ¡Sayonara!**


	7. Futuro y final

**¡Hola a todos! E aquí el último capítulo de esta historia y bueno les haré las 2 aclaraciones nunca están demás **

**1er punto: ni K-on ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**2do punto: Hay Yuri Mitsu y un poco… muy leve Yuiazu**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡disfruten del último cap.! **

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Hoy es 10 de enero Y solo quedan 5 días para el cumpleaños de Mio Se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio este día cuando Yui se lo pidió a Azusa

FLASHBACK

Estábamos almorzando en mi casa mientras conversábamos hasta que Yui se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

YUI: bueno sé que no soy muy buena hablando pero diré algunas palabras a mi querida Azu-Nyan. Bueno Tú te llamas Azusa, pero yo te digo Azu-Nyan porque pareces un gatito muy Moe jeje y en las noches tu siempre maúllas en vez de gemir jeje –dicho esto todas nos reímos y Azusa estaba más roja que un tomate incluyendo a Mio-.

AZUSA: ¡YUI NO TIENES PORQUE HABLAR DE ESO!

YUI: jeje Gomen Azu-Nyan… bueno, me enamore de ti desde que te vi, porque me parecías tan tierna que te quería solo para mí, pero al conocer tu lado duro y frio me hizo querer conocerte y ser alguien importante para ti porque quería ser la persona que derritiera ese corazón tuyo y quiero seguirlo haciendo por siempre… Nakano Azusa -¿la llamo por su nombre? Esto se pone interesante, Yui se acercó a Azusa y esta estaba más roja que u tomate, incluso les ganaba-.

AZUSA: ¡Ha-hai! –Yui se arrodillo y sacó una caja que la abrió y adentro tenía un anillo-.

YUI: ¿serías mi gatita para toda la vida? –dijo con una sonrisa y todas quedamos sorprendidas, Mio estaba sonrojada y había ahogado un grito, Mugi ya tenía una hemorragia nasal y Yo… ¡no aguantaba la picazón en la espalda!… ¡a por cierto! Azusa se puso a llorar y abrazo a Yui-.

AZUSA: ¡claro que si amor! –se besaron y todas aplaudimos-.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bueno, se lo quería proponer en su cumpleaños número 18 ¿qué mejor?, pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo, así me puse a pensar en cosas cursis y ya está, la idea apareció en mi mente, obligarme a tocarle una canción e guitarra

Yo soy horrible en la guitarra pero podría obligarme a hacerlo ¿no? Así que le pediré ayuda a Azusa puesto que con Yui… no aprendería ningún acorde.

Fui a la casa de Azusa y toqué el timbre.

AZUSA: ¿Ritsu-senpai?

RITSU: ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Ritsu o Richan? –Dije en forma de reproche-.

AZUSA: disculpa, es que es la costumbre… ¡pasa no te quede ahí! –pase a su casa y me senté en el sofá- dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

RITSU: bueno le quería pedir matrimonio a Mio y le quiero cantar una canción tocado guitarra

AZUSA: ¡pero si usted es horrible en la guitarra!

RITSU: oe –dije muy enojada ¬¬- lo sé por eso quería que me ayudaras con eso, aunque sea en eso ¿sí?

AZUSA: ¿pero quién tocaría la batería?

RITSU: eso también te lo quería pedir… ¡¿por favor?!

AZUSA: está bien, después de todo es solo seguir el ritmo, bueno traeré mi guitarra… será mejor que tú seas la 2da guitarrista por los solos de guitarra y eso ¿sí?

RITSU: ¡OKE! –Me senté a esperar que Azusa trajera su guitarra y cuando llego me hablo-.

AZUSA: ¿qué canción quieres tocar?

RITSU: no sé algo cursi

AZUSA: ¡¿aún no sabes la canción?!

RITSU: jeje no –luego de eso ella me golpeo y buscamos una canción en YouTube jeje-.

Al fin la encontré, Cada mañana- Reik, aunque yo no sabía muy bien español tratare de aprender (pero si todo el Fic habló español XD). Desde ese día he hecho más que practicar y se acercó el día de su cumpleaños, lo tenía todo planeado, y llego ese día.

POV MIO (POR PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ EN EL FIC)

Hoy es mi cumpleaños pero no sé si estar feliz. Mi relación con Ritsu siento que se ha deteriorado un poco estos días. Cuando la llamo siempre me dice que está ocupada y un "te amo" pero a veces siento que me está engañando con alguien más o que ya no me ama lo cual me hace llorar de solo pensarlo. Esté día 15 de enero, ninguna, ni siquiera Ritsu me ha llamado, solo mi madre, que me llevaría de paseo por mi cumpleaños. Eran las 15:00 y ya era hora de que me vaya co mi mamá, dijo que me llevaría por un vestido.

MAMÁ: hija ven –dijo llevándome a una tienda- ¡busquemos un vestido!

MIO: ¿para qué? –Dije sin ánimos de nada-.

MAMÁ: ¡para verte hermosa para Ritsu por supuesto! De seguro que cuando llegue del trabajo te quiera ver hemos, además yo igual quiero ver a mi hija hermosa en el día de su cumpleaños 18avo –me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo solo asentí-.

Me probé cada vestido de la tienda pero ninguno me llamó la atención, solo uno, uno azul claro, casi calipso que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y era ajustado… ¡era perfecto!

MAMÁ: te ves hermosa hija

MIO: gracias madre -nos abrazamos y me lo lleve-

Andábamos en el auto de mi madre que se lo dio Ritsu y me llevo a una peluquería.

MIO: ¿por qué estamos aquí?

MAMÁ: para peinarte por supuesto –me arrastró hacia la peluquería-.

Me lavaron el cabello para luego secarme y ondulármelo. Me lo tomaron como en una especie de "tomate" ( . ).

Me pintaron sutilmente y me pusieron un labial rosado. Al salir del lugar todos los hombres me miraban lo cual me puso nerviosa. Subimos al auto y mi mamá me llevo a una joyería ¿qué más quería darme? no sé dónde saca el dinero si la florería que Ritsu le compro no le daba tanto dinero. Allí me compro un collar hermoso de oro pero le faltaba la otra mitad, mi madre me dijo que era así y pues lo deje así, además me compro unos hermosos aretes de plata, enserio ¿mi mamá es mafiosa?

A llegar a la casa eran las ¡21:00! Claro estuve como 2 en la peluquería, 1 hora en la tienda de vestidos y tres horas en la joyería que estaba a reventar de llena. Mi madre me ayudo a vestirme y eso pero no sabía porque. Me dijo que teníamos que ir a otro lugar y como buena hija la obedecí. Al ir en el auto miré la luna y me acordé de Ritsu ¿por qué no me ha llamado? Y otra vez esas malditas ideas vuelven a mi cabeza. Demoramos casi una hora en llegar al lugar y quedaban 10 minutos para que sea la fecha en la que nací. El lugar era una playa y había una cabaña grade donde mi mamá me llevo adentro, hasta una especie de terraza muy oscura. Mi madre me hablo con lágrimas en sus ojos ¿qué le pasara?

MAMÁ: hija quiero que tomes las decisiones que tú quieres y que seas muy feliz, de ahora en adelante… ya serás mayor –iba a llorar también pero no podía desperdiciar un maquillaje tan costoso, me puso la diadema de ¡Ritsu! Y me entrego una hoja con una letra de una canción en español y en el otro lado el japonés-.

MIO: gracias mamá te amo –le di un beso y ella me obligo a entrar a la terraza-.

Miré mi reloj y quedaban 5 minutos para mi cumpleaños 18, sin Ritsu. Unas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero lo impedí. En eso una luz alumbra a… ¡¿Ritsu?! No lo podía creer se veía ¡hermosa! Llevaba una camisa sin abrochar y como camiseta llevaba una playera que decía i love Mio además de la otra mitad del collar de oro y sin su diadema y un pantalón ajustado blanco, ya sabía de donde vino todo el dinero que tenía mi madre, Ritsu lo había planeado todo. Pero la persona que amo si estaba después de todo. De pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar en piano que lo tocaba Mugi, luego comenzó a cantar Ritsu que estaba tocando la ¿guitarra?

_Cada mañana_

_Cuando despierto,_

_Viene el recuerdo_

_De tu último beso._

Cantaba súper bien, nunca la había escuchado cantar así, solo cuando íbamos a karaokes con las chicas

_Cada mañana_

_Cuando amanezco,_

_Busco el perfume_

_Que dejó tu cuerpo._

_Cada que tengo_

_Un sentimiento,_

_Creo que también tú_

_Lo estás sintiendo._

_Y cada momento_

_Que vivo a tu lado,_

_Es tan hermoso_

_No quiero olvidarlo_

_Coro:_

_CADA MAÑANA,_

_CADA TE QUIERO,_

_ESTÁ EN MI MENTE_

_Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS._

_CADA CARICIA_

_Y CADA BESO,_

_NO SE ME OLVIDA_

_NI POR UN MOMENTO._

_CADA MAÑANA. . ._

**Era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en mi vida y más sabiendo que Ritsu se esforzó en ello **

_Cada mañana_

_Que salgo a la calle,_

_Estás presente_

_En cada detalle._

_Cada mañana_

_Cuando camino,_

_Siento tu cuerpo_

_Cerca del mío._

_Cada que tengo_

_Un sentimiento,_

_Creo que también tú_

_Lo estás sintiendo._

**Si lo siento –fue mi pensamiento-.**

_Cada momento_

_Que vivo a tu lado,_

_Es tan hermoso_

_No quiero olvidarlo._

**Yo menos –susurré mientras más lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos-.**

_CADA MAÑANA,_

_CADA TE QUIERO,_

_ESTÁ EN MI MENTE_

_Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS._

_CADA CARICIA_

_Y CADA BESO,_

_NO SE ME OLVIDA_

_NI POR UN MOMENTO._

_Y solo espero,_

_Ese momento_

_Que te vuelva a ver,_

_Porque siento_

_Que me enfermo_

_Si no estoy junto a ti._

_El cielo me inventó para ti..._

_CADA MAÑANA,_

_CADA TE QUIERO,_

_ESTÁ EN MI MENTE_

_Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS._

_CADA CARICIA_

_Y CADA BESO,_

_NO SE ME OLVIDA_

_NI POR UN MOMENTO._

_CADA MAÑANA..._

_CADA MAÑANA..._

Al terminar la canción la melodía seguía pero sin Ritsu, ella dejo la guitarra a un lado y se me arrodillo con una caja en la mano ¡o por dios!

RITSU: sé que estos días me he comportado como una idiota… tu idiota. Pero fue para hacer todo esto posible y hacerte feliz… ¿Mio?

MIO: ¿ha-hai? –esboce una sonrisa pero más lágrimas caían-.

RITSU: ¿quieres dejarme hacerte feliz por siempre? –Me miro con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras-.

MIO: ¡claro que si idiota! –Se puso de pie y nos besamos, luego me susurro a mi oído-.

RITSU: Tu idiota, Te amo y Feliz cumpleaños –nos volvimos a besar y nos quedamos abrazadas- te ves hermosa-.

MIO: tú te vez muy guapa –nos volvimos a besar y después todas las chicas me saludaron-.

YUI: ¡Richan! Vamos a comer ¡tengo hambre!

RITSU: ¡SIII COMIDA! –Encendí las demás luces y nos sentamos a la mesa-.

Después de todo ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida junto a mis amigas y mi ahora prometida.

FIN POV MIO

Todo lo que hice fue muy cursi pero por ella haría cualquier cosa. Cuando las chicas se fueron Mio se puso a recoger los trastes sucios pero la abrace por detrás y la hice soltar los platos.

RITSU: déjalo así, mañana llamaré a alguien para que los lave –comencé a besar su cuello y le solté las tiras de su vestido pero ella me detuvo-.

MIO: Ritsu… te amo y gracias

RITSU: no me des las gracias, todo esto lo hice porque quería

MIO: pero te tengo que dar las gracias por hacerme feliz -me beso y me llevo tras a la habitación, me tiro sobre la cama, se subió sobre mí y nos comenzamos a besar- déjame hacerte disfrutar, después de todo ya paso mi cumpleaños.

RITSU: has lo que quieras conmigo, reina del peligro –dije puesto que ya quería hacer el amor con ella-.

MIO: _¿así? Pues tendrás que mantenerte despierta toda la noche, aún no tengo sueño_ –me susurro y me mordió la oreja-.

De besos salvajes pasamos a quitarnos la ropa, y al estar completamente desnudas hicimos lo el amor hasta el amanecer, la madrugada perfecta. Al despertar no pude evitar pensar ¿Qué haría sin ella? Creo que estaría muerta…

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Han pasado 5 años desde que me case con Mio. Lamentablemente su madre murió pero al mes siguiente nació nuestra hija, una hermosa niña que es la copia exacta de su madre salvo por los ojos, que son igual a los míos. Satoshi se fue a vivir con su novia, después termino con el chico y se enamoró de una chica ¿quién lo entiende?, además que Azusa y Yui se casaron al fin y Mugi se dio cuenta que le gustaba nuestra profesora de música y ahora están juntas.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario y lo queremos celebrar con nuestra querida hija de 5 años la gran Tainaka Mio, si, le pusimos Mio, en honor a mi querida suegra. Ahora no estábamos preparando para ir a la playa.

MIO: ¡Ritsu! ¡¿Llevas el bloqueador solar?! –grito desde la pieza y yo le respondí-.

RITSU: ¡HAI! –Ella salió con un pantalón corto, una blusa que estaba amarrada en la parte de abajo, unas sandalias y lentes de sol, además de haber tomado su cabello en una coleta-.

Yo me había puesto una camia blanca arremangada, un pantalón corto café y unas sandalias pero ella… ella estaba simplemente hermosa.

RITSU: Mio… ¿y Mio? –me costaba decir eso pero mi hija se llamaba como su madre y ¡WAAA! Yo la quería llamar Hikari ¬¬-.

MIO: solo espera y veraz –me dio un beso y me guiño el ojo-.

En eso baja mi hija con un vestido holgado lleno de flores, unas sandalias, unos lentes para el sol y además un sombrero, todo regalado por su madrina Mugi… una de las 3 madrinas que tenía.

RITSU: ¡guau! ¡Hija te vez hermosa! Se nota que eres igual a tu madre… bueno una –le guiñe el ojo a amabas y ambas se sonrojaron- ¡yosh! ¡Vamos!

Nos subimos al auto y en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos en la playa. La playa estaba llena pero eso no impidió que perdiéramos lugar dentro de esta. Pusimos unas toallas y nos tendimos en estas mientras mi hija estaba haciendo castillos de arena.

MIO 2: papi –así me llama- ¿hay… hay percebes? –como dije, igual a su madre-.

RITSU: -me moría de ganas de asustarla pero era mi hija y no podía, solo con mi esposa Mio- ¡jeje claro que no! Bueno si pero no te harán nada ¡no te preocupes! –Ella sonríe y en eso ella se esconde detrás de mí- ¿Qué sucede hija?

MIO 2: esa niña de allá –apunta a una niña igualita a mí solo que sus ojos eran verdes- se llama igual que tú y en la escuela me acosa

MIO: ¡¿Qué hace qué?! ¡¿Y se llama cómo quién?! –Dijo Mio alterada y trate de calmarla-.

RITSU: cálmate Mio… de seguro es otra cosa ¿Qué clase de cosas te hace? –Estaba interesada por la otra niña y por saber que le hacía a mi hija-.

MIO 2: pues cuando como con la mano izquierda le grita a todo el curso "Sugoi Mio es zurda… ¡ella es genial!" o cuando estoy pintando siempre me llega a elogiar o en los columpio se para en él y se comienza a balancear en vez de sentarse y columpiarse normal.

Esa chica se parece mucho a mí cuando estaba en primaria… que extraño, bueno no le di mayor importancia y hable con mi hija.

RITSU: ¡pero si te quiere! No la hace con mala intención, solo quiere estar cerca tuyo, no pasa nada -dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello-.

MIO 2: ok

RITSU: mira, ya veraz hija… ¡RITSU! –grite como loca y las Mio al cuadrado me querían detener pero la niñita llego-.

RITSU 2: ¿Qué quiere? –me dijo con una voz masculina… ¡esta chica es genial!-.

RITSU: ¿conoces a Tainaka Mio cierto? –Mio aún seguía detrás de mí-.

RITSU2: ¡claro! Esa chica es súper genial, ¿sabe que es zurda?

RITSU: ¿en serio? ¡Eso es genial!

RITSU 2: ¿lo es verdad? Pero siento que ella me odia y yo no hago nada… siempre me evita –dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza-.

RITSU: qué pena… oye ¿te gusta la música?

RITSU 2: ¡si! Toco la batería, mi inspiración es Joey Jordison de Slipknot –dijo con una sonrisa-.

RITSU: ¡guau! ¿Te gusta Slipknot? ¡A mí igual! Pero más the Who ¿la conoces?

RITSU 2: ¡claro! Keith Moon es genial

RITSU: se, esa es la onda –chocamos puños y ella habló-.

RITSU 2: sabes, esa mujer que está a tu lado se parece a Mio ¿es su hermana?

MIO: soy su mamá –dijo Mio con una sonrisa-.

RITSU 2: ¡guau! ¡Usted es igual de hermosa! Pero tiene los ojos de usted –dijo apuntándome-

RITSU: ¡claro! Soy su 2da mamá –dije sonriendo-.

RITSU 2: entonces las cigüeñas si traen los hijos cuando hay 2 mujeres… ¿puedo tener hijos con Mio? –pregunto inocentemente… ¡pero era mi niñita!

RITSU: ¡cla-claro que no! Ella… ella es mi niñita –dije casi matando a mi doble-.

MIO: cierto Ritsu… Ritsu tiene Razón –dijo Mio y la pequeña quedo sorprendida-.

RITSU 2: pero si yo soy Ritsu

RITSU: yo igual me llamo Ritsu… Tainaka Ritsu –dije y ella se sorprendió más-

RITSU 2: ¡somos gemelas! –Dijo y volvimos a chocas puños- ¿dónde está Mio?

RITSU: está detrás de mí

MIO 2: ¡KYAAAA! ¡Papi traidor!

RITSU 2: ¡Mio! ¡Guau que genial te queda ese vestido pareces modelo! –mi hija se sonrojo y salió corriendo-.

MIO: ¡Mio no te alejes mucho! –dicho esto me abrazo y nos quedamos acostadas-.

RITSU: Sabes Mio, esa niña era igualita a mí salvo por los ojos

MIO: me di cuenta… tal vez nuestra hija acabe con ella –dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-.

RITSU: tal vez pero no importa mientras sea feliz como yo lo soy contigo… todo vale –nos besamos y nos dijimos un te amo por siempre-.

Mientras nos besábamos teníamos de fondo a la playa y a mí hija corriendo siendo perseguida por mi clon pero ¿qué más da? Estoy con la mujer que amo, que de ser mi sirvienta pasó a ser mi amiga, mi novia, a ser mi amante, mi esposa e madre de mis hijos… ¿qué más daba si moría ahora? Ya tenía toda la felicidad que quería junto a mi sirvienta personal….

OMAKE

Una pelinegra fiel a sus moños a los costados estaba con su novia cabeza hueca mirando una película en su casa hasta que la peli café de su novia hablo, Yui

YUI: Azu-Nyan ¿Cuándo tendremos hijos?

AZUSA: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

YUI: ósea, digo que ya nos casamos y Richan y Mio ya tienen una hija… ¿por qué nosotros no?

AZUSA: porque…. Porque aún no estoy lista, además era una sorpresa

YUI: ¿de qué? –Dijo con alegría, a ella le encantaban las sorpresas-.

AZUSA: estoy… ¡estoy embarazada! –Grito y Yui quedo en una especie de Shock, que cuando salió abrazo a Azusa-.

YUI: ¡qué alegría! ¡Estoy tan feliz te amo!

AZUSA: yo igual Yui –se besaron y Yui habló-.

YUI: ¿podemos ponerle Azusa#2 cómo el gato?

AZUSA: -se puso roja de furia- ¡CABEZA HUECA ESE NO ES UN NOMBRE PARA UN BEBÉ!

Digamos que Azusa le pego tan fuerte a Yui que el día del parto, Yui ya no estaba para contarlo… jeje mentira solo estaba grabando todo para subirlo a YouTube XD.

FIN

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo. Sé que es el primero pero Por lo mismo tal vez este haya tenido muchas pifias que con el tiempo espero arreglarlas y bueno, agradeces a las personas que comentaron durante la historia y me incitaban a seguir. Espero no haberlos decepcionados con el final y bueno tal vez haga algunos one-shots y eso… **

**¡Arigatou y Sayonara!**


End file.
